Jaden Eyes
by Drizzleheart0419
Summary: A girl with a secret meets a boy that is kind of like her, and he tells her about a prophecy bestowed upon him. Now, she leads her old and new friends against a rising evil that threatens the human race. But will she follow her destiny? Includes CaptainSparklez, SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, OC, and more YouTubers. Rated T for action, violence, and mild swearing.
1. Proglouge

**AN: I'm back from my break. I decided to let my other story 'From Minecraft to Warriors' live out its days until I feel like writing that story again. Here's a new story that I think you'll like. So, without further ado…. THE PROLOUGE!**

The dark-haired man dragged his feet to his apartment door and fumbled with key. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock it. This was a nice building. No one really steals possessions.

He placed the keys lazily on the counter and he shuffled his way to his bedroom. The man didn't change his clothes or anything, but fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. Immediately, a light snore was the only thing besides the outside noise that could be heard.

_-In his dream—_

The creature walked through the forest, huffing as he saw a steep hill in front of him. His lip curled and he moved forward, beginning to scale the mound. Atop, there was a white shape and white clothing billowing behind the figure from the light wind. The creature approached the white figure, and saw that it was made out of light. He grunted in surprise, in which made the cloaked white person look at him with soft blue eyes.

"You have finally come," it spoke. "My name is Cherish, and you are the one I am supposed to meet to give you important news." The creature's ears pricked and it stood up straight it growled and grunted, making some audible words out of the animal noises.

"Like what?" The white being closed its eyes, and when they opened again, they were glowing white instead of the soft baby-blue moments before.

"You will meet the last of the magyykks, and she will be marked. She is just like you, but different. You and your friends will meet her, but only you can tell. Take only your friends who are like you. And to determine who she is, remember this:

Like a cat, she prowls,

Like a dog, she howls.

The fire in her eyes makes others flinch,

Yet the grace calms others in a pinch.

Her mark will let you know that she is destined for greatness,

Yet she needs all her friends to reach her full prowess.

In two weeks you shall be invited to an occasion where the party held is in the middle of the forest. At around a reasonable time, three mistresses shall disappear into the night. You and your friends will start to change, and you would need to leave and find her with her friends. Find them among the trees and explain to them all. You must be fully changed to find them.

You will know when to go find her. Take all of your lycanthrope 'buddies' to the rambunctious event and stay with them the whole time. One shall find her and bring her to the group. She will meet all of you and leave to go to her friend's side. I bid you luck, young one."

When the white creature finally finished, the creature was standing in shock from all of what Cherish had told him. He shook his head to clear it, but the thoughts nagged him from their hiding places. His glowing yellow eyes looked over to Cherish and he almost dropped to his knees in surprise.

Cherish had large, white wings and was flying up to the starry sky with the tinkling of bells behind him. He looked down to where the wolf creature was kneeling and flashed a smile.

"I am your guardian angel, Jordan. Keep in mind that I will not let you forget what I had just informed you of, brother!" His voice echoed as a white light burst out of nowhere and a blaring sound that sounded like electronic beeping.

_-End of dream—_

The man groaned in response as he realized that the beeping sound was his alarm clock. He raised his head and gazed at the clock blaring beside his bed. He grunted and threw his hand on the sleep button, causing it to stop beeping.

"Twelve o' clock," he yawned as he read off of his extremely loud electronic. He groaned and sat up, his dream rushing back to him. "Oh man…" He face-palmed and shook his head. "I've got A LOT of work to do…"

**AN: Sorry that this chapter was short, it was that I had a lot of distractions like my sister's awesome boyfriend come over, Dairy Queen, Dairy Queen food being stuffed into a cabinet, and my dog being glued to my side this whole time. Next time, it will be in the main person's POV going to the party. Well, thank for reading the beginning of this story that I've been daydreaming about for a while now… But I didn't get far. RAMBLING! Sorry. Thanks, and reviews and much appreciated!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	2. Party and Goons

**AN: Hey there! Thank you for the review, raydoesminecraft! Of course you can send in an OC! It could be an evil lycanthrope, or Jaden's friend. Here's the form for OCs. Please be detailed.**

**Name:**

**Age (18-25, younger may be an option):**

**Lycanthrope type (Wolf, Dragon, Cat, etc.):**

**Human description:**

**Lycanthrope description:**

**Quirks (Ex: Jerome 'Fluffy' and trees):**

**Character Pairings (Not optional are Jaden, Jordan, Jerome, Dawn, and Adam):**

**Jaden's friend, Evil, Any other reason:**

**Well! Have fun with the OCs! If they are Jaden's friend, then they'll appear in the next chapter! Okay, here's the chapter. I don't own the lyrics showing up later.**

_-Third Person-_

The old blue Ford rumbled down the gravel road, bumping and bucking from the occasional holes. There were two girls inside, a blonde driving and a brunette sitting in the passenger seat, glaring at the blonde in the driver's seat with piercing green eyes.

The other girl didn't notice and continued to let the truck ramble down the road. One more bump, and the brunette snapped her head towards her friend, clearly yelling at her.

_-Jaden's POV—_

Bump. Bang. Ceiling. Ow. I glare at Alyssa sitting in the driver's seat, but she took no notice and continued speeding down the road. I turn back to look out the window when she hit a huge hole. I whipped my head around to glare at her and chew her out.

"Hey! Mind hitting all the holes in the road, huh?" I growled at her, and she glances over at me with clear blue eyes.

"Sorry, Princess! I'll try not to hit anymore, your Majesty!" She spat back at me, all the while hitting each and every hole in the world.

"Oh my God, Alyssa!" I laugh, breaking the tension. "It feels like we're driving over your old street with all of these holes!" I see her crack a smile. I laugh again and look out the window. I saw a flash of tan, and a large buck stared back at me. I shifted so I could see it better.

My green gaze locked with its' brown gaze, and I saw it tremble. I never knew my eyes were that scary. I smiled at it and waved a hand, and it bolted away. I shifted away from the glass and a tune picked up in my ears. My hand shot out and turned up the radio, and 'Our Song' was on.

I smile at Alyssa as she is already singing the lyrics. I join in, and it sounds like a good harmony. Her voice being an octave higher than mine, and I can make my voice deeper then she can.

_I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song"  
And he says..._

_[Chorus:]__  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

I was walking up  
The front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
And been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway,  
Well on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice  
All the roses  
And the note that said...

_[Chorus:]__  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

_[Chorus:]__  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again_

Oh, yeah...  
Oh-oh, yeah.

I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen  
And an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

We sang through the whole song, until we came up to a log cabin in the middle of the woods we were driving in. I scoffed at the sight, thinking about the other Californian houses.

"Looks like Sproat misses Pennsylvania, huh?" I laugh. I could her Alyssa laughing also.

"Apparently so!" She parks the truck and hops out. I grab my beanie and hop out also, fixing the fox tail that was clipped to the back of my black jeans. I fixed my jade green shirt and black vest, and straightened out my black and jade green beanie atop my head.

I saw Alyssa shake her head me, and I glared at her. "Not my fault I love the color that happens to be my name, and I'm not the only one who has to fix her clothing every five minutes." I smile at her, cocking my head to the side. She smiled at me, and replied swiftly.

"Touché, fox-tail." I laugh and swipe at her with my hand. She laughs also, and walks toward the backyard, me following behind a step. Once we step one foot on the sidewalk that winds around the house, someone jumps on us from behind.

"Jaden! Alyssa!" Was all I hear before grabbing the person's wrists and flip them over my shoulder. They seemed to have good balance, so they practically did a straight cart-wheel onto their feet with perfect posture. Once I see the mop of thick, curly blonde hair, I immediately begin to laugh.

"Adia! Why'd you scare us?" Alyssa laughs at our old friend, as I just laugh my tail off. Literally. The clip came undone when Adia flipped over me. I picked up the black tail and clipped it back on, looking at Adia.

"Nice moves, Arcadia," I smirk. She glares at me and I look away dramatically. "No! She stares into your soul!" I look back at my friend after I hear her iconic loud laughter.

"I can't believe you remember that, Jaden!" I smile and take out my iPhone and pull up a picture of when we were younger and show her.

"I still have it! It's my lock screen!" I smile, and ignore the people that walk past us and look at weirdly. One person catches Alyssa's eye, and she grabbed Adia's arm. The two blonde run off to who I think is a guy that was out high school's 'class clown'.

I smile and shook my head, walking behind the house and up the redwood porch steps. Once I hit the top, I ran into something making me fall on my tail. I growled and swiped at whatever it was out of habit. The object squeaked and I glared at it.

It turned out to be a guy. I scoff and get up, extending my hand out for him. He gladly took it at looked up at my eyes. His mouth gaped open in shock and I raised an eyebrow.

"You need something?" I said quickly. He shook his head and murmured a 'thank you'. I smiled a little bit and began to walk off to find my friend and the hostess of the party when his voice stops me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His voice was deep, but not that deep and I glared at him. He quickly shut his mouth. "Oops, sorry that I offended you. I just wanted to see if you were okay." I shoot a fake smile and reply swiftly.

"I'm fine. Hello, I'm Jaden Night," I extend my hand again to shake his, and he returned the gesture. "And you are?"

"Jerome Oakley," Jerome replied. We let go and I fixed my vest and tail. I look up to see him staring at my tail. I shuffle around so he couldn't see it, since it was hanging from my back belt loop. "Whoa! Is that a real tail?"

I smile and nod my head. "Straight off a fox. It's one of my favorite thing!" I fix my beanie and begin to walk off again. And again, he stops me.

"Hey, can I introduce you to my friends?" I turn around and look at him suspiciously.

"Why…?" I ask hesitantly. He drops his head and begins to stutter.

"Uh, uh, w-well, you seem, uh, cool. And, uh, I-I want you t-to meet my, uh, friends." I narrow my eyes and I spot him glancing at a group of guys near the back of the backyard that was accessible. Behind them was a rushing creek.

"Those your friends?" I ask, pointing at the group. Jerome nods his heads and looks between me and the group. I smile and walk to the edge of the porch. It wasn't a big drop, around five, six feet. I've jumped off of that before. "Well, what're we waiting for? I want to meet your friends!"

After I said that, I swung my legs over the railing and pushed myself off, landing on the soft ground below. I glance up at Jerome, who was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I called up. "Never seen a girl jump before?" I began to walk over to his friends as I heard him stumble down the stairs. I heard him curse and then he was right next to me and his knees were muddy. "Whatdcha' do? Crawl over to me?"

He just shook his head and walked forward. He was immediately bombarded with comments.

"Hey, Jerome! Who'd you bring over?"

"Is that your _girlfriend?"_

"She's nice looking!"

"Who's she?"

"Ooh-la-la!"

These comments went around for a second before I was able to snipe at them.

"Why, it's _lovely _to know that you treat all girls like this, as with possible friends!" Now for payback and to embarrass somebody. I haven't done it in a while; I was waiting for the perfect time. My jade green eyes flashed mischievously.

"You guys want to play a game?" Most of them nodded while Jerome looked frightened. He should be. I guess he knew what I was going to do, since he saw me jump off of the porch. "Good! First, though, I need to know your names. I know, Jerome here, already." I patted the guys standing next to me on the head.

I look over at the others, and saw a few trying to hold back laughter and others failing. One guy stepped up and held out his hand.

"Jason Starr," he introduced himself, and I gladly shook his hand. He smiled and moved to the back of the group and pushed up another who was tall and had curly brown hair.

"Adam Skye," he held out his hand like Jason, and I shook it. He smiled and turned around, and a second replaced his spot.

"Ty Logan," I shook his hand, and continued on until we got to the last person. He walked up smoothly and held out his hand.

"Jordan Maron," I smile and shook his hand, and I felt like I've seen him before, and like he knew something. I pulled my hand back and looked at the whole group. I began to list them out.

"Adam Skye, Jordan Maron, Ty Logan, Caelum Bash, Dakota Fredricks, Jerome Oakley, Quentin Jacobs, and Jason Starr," I say out loud, and when I said their names, they nodded. The one named Caelum began to speak in his funny voice.

"You can call me Bashur…" He trailed off when he was about to say my name, then I realized I haven't introduced myself to the others.

"Jaden Night," I say quickly. "Call me Jade. Jaden sounds too boy-ish, well, to me, at least." They smile and nod, and I remembered the whole reason why I asked their names. An evil smile crawled across my face.

"Alright. The game we are going to play requires partners. Hurry up and find one, except for me. I'm someone else." Adam quickly went over to Ty, and it looks like they teamed up. Dakota and Quentin teamed, and Jason and Jerome stood next to each other. Bashur strutted over to Jordan and commented.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, hot stuff!" Adam burst out laughing as well with Jerome. Ty smiled, and Jason, Dakota, and Quentin were failing at trying to hold back their laughter. Jordan looked ready to punch him to the moon. I quickly stepped in before anything could happen.

"Ladies, ladies! There is plenty more time for bickering later! Now, change from your heels to your sneakers, and line up over at that large pine over there!" I pointed at a huge pine that's roots were going into the water. I looked back at Jordan, who looked at me with the same expression. I smiled and patted his cheek. "Calm down, big boy. Now, get your lazy butts over to that tree!"

Adam began to crack up further and gasped out in between guffaws. "I- like- her! She's- hi-lar-i-ous!" I smile and sauntered up to Adam.

"Aw, why thank, you Adam! Now, get over to that tree before you lose something precious!" I wink at him, and he shuts up and shuffles over beside Ty who was standing in a line beside the tree. "Good thing you boys listen! Now, I have to get some friends real quick, and they'll help me with this lovely, lovely game."

I can hear them mutter to each other as I pull out my phone and call Alyssa. I quickly tell her the situation, the place, and to bring Adia. I can hear the smile in her voice as she gladly accepts. In a minute, she's racing around the corner with Adia behind.

I smile, and she straightens up, puffs out her chest, and struts forward.

"Alright, you lazy butts! Get with your partner and stand in the designated spots! Right there, there, there, and here!" She points to the spots, and the boys line up. Bashur speaks up, and I glance over at Adia.

"Wh-what are you going to make us do?" I see the love in her eyes even before she opens her mouth. When she replies, she sounds like Alyssa.

"Now, now! What's the fun in the whole game if you know what you're going to do?" She squeaks at the end, and I see Bashur's eyes light up in fear and happiness. I strut over to Alyssa and whisper in her ear.

"I think I spot two love-birds!" She smiles, and I turn back to the boys. "Okay, boys!" I clap my hands, and they turn to me. "First you have to run around the house, linking arms with your partner."

"Then, you go to those four trees over there, and climb them!" Alyssa said the next part.

"When you get up there, you scream at the top of your lungs, and scream your favorite saying! Then, scurry back down and," Adia cut in, then looked over at me.

"Go up to the porch, and play duck, duck, goose with child voices. And when the starter, who ever came first, has been chosen five times, you may stop," after I explained the last of it, Alyssa strutted forward yet again.

"But you can't keep on continuing to pick the starter! Everyone has to be picked at least two times!" I hear them groan, and I smirk in response. I turn to Alyssa and Adia.

"Did you clear the porch?" Adia smirked and shook her head no. I smile and wink at her. We lined up, shoulder to shoulder, and began to count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Go!" All of us yelled together, and Adam and Ty took off, their arms linked together. Jerome and Jason followed, and Dakota and Quentin right behind. Jordan and Bashur were still at the starting spots.

"Hey, prissies! What's taking you two Princesses so long?" Bashur immediately started to crack up as Jordan tugged his partner after the others. As he strode past me, Jordan's brown eyes flashed yellow, and I snarled in response.

He quickly looked away and Bashur finally began to cooperate. I glance at Adam and Ty stumbling from around the corner of the house, and going to the first tree. They broke apart and shuffled up the tree. Adam made it up first, and screamed out:

"JASON, I'M STARTLED!" I smirked and Ty stood on another branch and yelled out his saying:

"DON'T DO DIS!"

Around the corner came Jerome and Jason. They made a break for the tree and climbed the tree. Jerome made it to the top in record time, and screamed on the top of his lungs.

"I WON THE HUNGER GAAAAAMES!" Jason quickly was at the top, and screamed out as well.

"HELLO STARS!"

The two teams shuffled down the trees, and raced up to the porch. Jerome and Jason made it up first, and sat down. Adam and Ty made it second and settled down beside the other two. During that time, Dakota and Quentin had already shouted their sayings and were coming down the tree.

Lastly, Jordan and Bashur came around to corner and ran to their tree. When they got to the top, I saw Jordan hesitate before yelling his saying.

"ALRIGHT, DUDES! WHAT'S UP?" His voice echoed, and I couldn't head any other voices, until I heard a girly squeal. Confused, I turned to Alyssa and Adia as Bashur screamed his saying, and he and Jordan were down the tree and sitting in the circle, starting the game of duck, duck, goose.

"Did you hear that awkward silence, then that squeal after Jordan screamed? It didn't sound like a fear-squeal, more like a fangirl-squeal. Did you guys squeal?" Alyssa shook her head and Adia copied her.

"Oh well," Adia said quickly. "Let's go watch them play duck, duck, goose!" I laughed and ran up to the porch and sat on the railing, watching the boys play through the game when suddenly I heard a scream and I whipped around to see Breanna Sproat, the hostess and our friend, and another girl get surrounded by a bunch of dudes.

I growled silently and sauntered up to the largest guy, who I presumed was the leader, and poked his shoulder. He whipped around and saw me stand there, and started to guffaw, the scent of alcohol heavy on his breath.

"Well, who're you, pretty lady?" He cooed in a drunken slur. I smiled sweetly and raised my hand in a clenched fist.

"Jaden," I growled out. "And you, little guy, are some JERK WHO WISH WHO NEVER CAME!" my fist connected with his nose. I heard him growl in surprise, and he grasped his nose.

He looked at me, fire blazing in his gray eyes.

"Aww, pretty lady, you wish that you would've _never _done that!" At one, his goons surrounded me, and I let out a yowl that alerted my friends. I heard them run up to the group, and then they were right next to me.

"Aww, big boy, you're going to wish that you never threatened me!" I hiss. My eyes narrowed and my shoulders stretched and popped. I look at him with glowing green cat eyes. "Mess with the cats, and you get the claws."

**AN: Done! I have to go to a family reunion for a few days, so here's a long chapter for you! Have a nice day! Don't forget to send in OCs!  
**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	3. Food and Curls

**AN: Back! Chelsea, Michigan was beautiful! I'd be so jealous if you live there, but yet I prefer the mountains. ^^ Anyways, OCs still needed, and raydoesminecraft, I meant living OCs, not Minecraft characters. They don't get sucked into Minecraft or live in Mincraftia. Sorry for the misunderstanding, but if you want her to be a living OC, PM a tweaked version. Thank you, and here's your chapter!**

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at whom the hand belonged too. Alyssa shook her head no, and Adia did the same. I sighed and relaxed, my shoulders returning to normal… Some-what. My gaze whipped back to the idiot who was harassing my friend and the other girl.

"What's your name?" I asked gruffly, and he looked at me with hard eyes that were hard to read, but I detected fear in the gray abyss.

"David," he choked out. I smile wide.

"Oh, really? I remember you know!" I thought I saw his face before. My eyes light up and narrow. "What you did to me in junior high was not nice, David."

When I mentioned Junior High, the fear flashed then disappeared behind anger.

"Oh, hello, Wierdo. It's been a while, hasn't it?" I nodded sadly and began to circle him.

"It has, David. And when I told my friends, they weren't very happy! I bet they're overjoyed to see you today!" I say gleefully. I flicked his ear, and he flinched.

"John, close in!" David growled out. A larger guy began to stalk forward, and the others did too. They closed in on us. During this, I shifted my position to stand in front of Alyssa and Adia. David lashed out and slapped me, and I just began to laugh hysterically.

"That all you got, Unicorn?" I growled. My head whipped around and I kicked him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and I kneed his jaw upwards. His head went back, and I punched him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, and I nodded at Alyssa and Adia.

They, at once, began to fight the goons, and I stalked up to David.

"You know, David, when I first met you, I hated you. I knew you were toying with us. And after that day, I vowed to make you feel like me that day. Like crap. And to finally beat you up, too. You're on the top of my grudge list, David! You're so special!" I growled in his ear.

I pinched his earlobe, and he cried out. His hand grasped mine, and I smiled. My other hand griped his, and twisted it. He let go of my arm, and my now-free hand helped to twist his already twisted arm. I pinned it in between his shoulder blades, and I look around to his face, my eyes glowing so bright, I could see them in his eyes.

"You know, after I told my dad what you did to me, he taught me some ju-dou. And my sister's boyfriend taught me martial arts that he learned from the marines! I was happy, and I couldn't wait to kick your butt! Now I can!" I placed my thumb under his jaw, and pushed up.

"And since I like to read, David, I learned defensive moves. Like _pressure points!" _David cried out, and I let him go. He was breathless, and looked at me with new found fear.

"Y-you freak!" He squeaked. I then realized I had cat ears. Whoopsies. I smiled a smile full of fangs.

"You and me both!" I purred. I walked up to him until my face was an inch away from his. "And guess what, David? I have friends now. They are just like me. Freaks. And we're happy to be freaks."

"I-I'm not a-a freak!" He wailed. I put my hands on his chest and pushed. He flew back a few feet. "John! Everyone! Let's go!" He cried out and ran off. I smiled, and his goons ran, or limped, after him. I stepped forward and let out a hiss. The ones trailing behind quickly picked up speed and disappeared around the corner of the house.

I relaxed a bit when I heard trucks leaving. I turned around and saw that Alyssa had furry blonde cat ears, and Adia had green-blue eyes narrowed and blonde muzzle. I started to walk to the woods, and they followed me. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Breanna saying:

_Sorry about David. I finally kicked his butt. He ran off crying like a little girl, with John following him. Sorry we just disappeared, we had to go. I'll explain in the morning. Leave the truck where it is, and just tell others that we had to go. Thanks for the party. I'll see you in the morning._

By the time I sent the text, my hands were already paws. I sighed, and fully shifted. My shoulders popped out and my legs grew. A tail popped out of my jeans and I pulled off my remaining clothes. Black fur was growing along my arms, legs, and paws. I put my clothes in a bag and slung it across my shoulder.

Alyssa was padding confidently forward, her feathery blonde tail swaying behind her. Adia was right next to me, and she, by far, was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. She has blonde, brown, black, and tan fur. Her eyes were blue-green, and she has thick, curly fur. She looked at me with her colorful eyes, and opened her mouth.

"What?" she meowed. I shook my head in response and continued to pad forward.

"Let's get to the clearing, and we'll talk out things. I still have to teach you guys the other tongues," I said to Adia. She nodded and continued along with me. "And share information that we've discovered."

Soon enough, we came across a clearing surrounded by huge oaks. In the middle of the clearing was a large rock. I ran up to it and sprang up. I settled down in a position that was like squatting, but more stretched out.

"First off, is learning about the reptilian tongues…" I trailed off as I heard a heard a branch breaking. Immediately, I was standing up, with the moon like a claw behind me. Adia and Alyssa were standing as well, ears pricked, listing for others sounds.

The scent of canines hit my nose. I snarled and called out into the trees.

"Come out, you lazy canines!" I barked. Adia and Alyssa snarled, and got ready to fight. Eight burly figures appeared, and my friends growled, and began to prowl forward, spitting at the wolves in front of us.

"Jaden, please tell your friends to stop spitting at us!" A wolf at the front with black fur and yellow eyes growled out at me. I relaxed as I recognized the voice. Adia backed up, Alyssa following her steps hesitantly.

"Jordan?" I mew, and hop down. His yellow eyes glowed, and he dipped his head.

"Adam, Ty, Bashur, Dakota, Quentin, Jason, and Jerome are here as well," he rumbled. As he said their names, they stepped forward. I took in their pelts so I couldn't mix them with others.

Adam has curly brown fur, with brown-green eyes. Ty had long brown fur and caramel-colored eyes. Dakota has grey and white fur and green eyes. Quentin had black fur with white and orange tints, along with blue eyes. Jason had blue-silver fur and orange eyes. Jerome had long, thick fur with black tints and brown eyes.

My gaze held with Jerome's for a second, and then looked away.

"So, you're lycanthropes, too, huh?" I ask. They all nodded. Jordan looked like he had something to say, and I backed up and motioned to him. "Do you need to say something, Jordan?"

He nodded and faced the entire furry creatures in the clearing. Adia shuffled over to Bashur, and Ty shuffled closer to Alyssa, who just snarled at him. I stood at the back, and Jerome sidled up to me. I huffed and crossed my arms, looking at the black wolf with yellow eyes.

The moon began to sink, and dawn was beginning to rise. Everyone was murmuring to each other about what Jordan had just explained. I was just staring dumb-founded at him, and he just shrugged and hung his head.

"No wonder why…" I began to whisper and I shook it off. "Anyways, thank you for the information, Jordan. Go back to the house, and we'll be there soon." He looked like he was about to sat something, but I growled and glared at him. "Go."

He didn't object and he ran back towards the house, his friends following in tow. I sigh and look back at Alyssa and Adia. They were beginning to shape back into their human forms. My shoulders popped out, and then back in. The fur was disappearing, and I took off the satchel off my shoulder and padded behind the rock.

I was completely shifted, and I put my clothes back on, as with my shoes. I fixed my tail and beanie and walked from around the rock. Adia was sitting in the clearing, her clothes back on. I walked over to her and settled down beside her.

"Where's Lyss?" She pointed to behind a clump of brambles, and I heard muttering and swearing. I laugh and shook my head. "Don't pick a clump of thorns to change in, Alyssa," I murmured to myself and looked over at my friend.

"What's wrong, Adia?" I ask, and she sighs.

"I'm getting kicked out of my house. I'm at a hotel right now, but I don't have anywhere else. My lizard is with Curly and Sasha in the kennel," Adia sighed, and looked at her worn-out converse. "I need a place to stay, but I don't have enough money."

"Well, Adia, you could stay with us, back in Pennsylvania," I offered. Her blue eyes shot up, and looked at my green ones.

"Really? Is it…"

"Yep, the house is mine. Well, mine and Alyssa's," I nodded. "We have plenty of rooms, and a lot of yard. The barn is almost done, and I was going to get a few horses."

"Yes! I can't wait to go back!" She squealed, and Alyssa came around from the clump of thorns, her eyes narrowed.

"Go back where?" She asked and glanced at us. I got to my feet and dusted of my pants.

"Home. Adia, Flicker, Curly, and Sasha need a place to live. And we've got a lot of room," I explained and began to walk back to the house, the sun now climbing higher in the sky. "Now, let's go back to Sproat's. I told her I would explain in the morning."

We trekked through the trees and came up to her cabin. I climbed the steps and knocked on her porch doors. She came immediately and began to shoot questions. I sighed and went in the house, Alyssa and Adia following behind.

By the time we were finished, Breanna's eyes were wide. She glanced from me, to Alyssa, to Adia, then back to me. She opened her mouth, and closed when we heard a shout from outside.

"JAAAAAASON! TY HURT ME!"

I sighed and walked out of the house and onto the porch. Adam was wailing, and Ty was laughing his head off. Jordan and Jason were shooting glares at Adam and Ty, and Jerome, Bashur, Dakota, and Quentin were laughing as well. I face-palmed and jumped off the porch, my landing a soft thud in the dirt.

"Adam! Quit crying and grow up. Ty, what did you do?" I glare at Ty, and he just pointed at Adam's face. It was red and a few pine needles were stuck to his face and a bunch were in his hair.

"I didn't do anything," he gasped in between laughs, and Adam intervened.

"YOU PUSHED A BRANCH IN MY FACE!" He wailed. I sighed and walked up to Adam. His arms were crossed across his chest, and he was pouting.

"I did not. You and your big feet made you hug a pine tree," Ty laughed and I chuckled.

"Adam, seriously?" I sigh, exasperated. "Quit pouting, and let's go. I'm hungry." I turned around and went back up to Breanna. "Thanks for the party, Sproat. Come over soon. Same place, still fun." She smiled and hugged me. Sproat let go, and I began to walk to the truck.

Alyssa hopped in the driver's seat, and Adia clambered into the back seat. I look over at the group of guys, and they were splitting up into three cars. I called over to the boys and gave them the restraunt's name. They nodded, and we left.

"So, Adia, do you want to get Flicker, Curly, and Sasha?" She nodded, and we drove to the kennel. She came out with two dogs and a tank. A man was following her with what looked like her clothes. She said something to him, and came up to the front.

"Uh…" He began. Alyssa just pointed to the back seat, and he nodded. He opened the door and placed her stuff on the seat. He nodded and walked to where Adia was struggling to get Curly up on the bed of the truck.

I smiled and hopped out of the truck.

"Here," I say. I hop up onto the covered bed and called to the tan, curly dog. "Curly! C'mere, boy!" His head whipped around, and his whole face lit up. He jumped up beside me and began to cover my face in licks.

"I know, I know. I missed you too," I cooed. He panted and backed off. He sat next to Sasha, who was like a clone to him. I hopped out of the bed and shut the door, but kept the window open. "Stay in there, Curly," I growled lightly, and he panted in response.

Smiling, I locked the door and turned around. The man was back in the building and Adia was clambering into the back seat with her bearded lizard's tank on her lap. She set him to the side, the sun shining on his scales. I climbed into the front seat and nodded to Alyssa.

She nodded back and started up the truck. I placed sunglasses over my eyes and looked out the window. We made it to the restraunt, and saw the three cars and six boys hanging around them. Jerome looked up and pointed us out as we rumbled up.

Once Alyssa parked the truck, I hopped out and put the seat down for Adia. I smiled and glanced at the restraunt.

"Guess what?" She looked at me curiously, and I grinned. "This place loves animals!" Her face lit up, and she got Flicker's tank and hopped out after me. I went around back and opened up the truck bed's door. I grabbed Curly and Sasha's leashes and clipped them on. They hopped out quickly, and I shut the door.

Walking around the side of the truck, Jerome jumped out from nowhere. I screamed, and slapped his face. He looked shocked, and I covered my mouth with the hand I used to slap him with.

"Jerome!" I hissed. "Don't do that!" He smiled cheekily and rubbed his cheek. "Whoops, sorry. Here, crouch down." He hesitantly squatted, and Curly attacked his red cheek. Jerome burst out laughing and Sasha began barking and wagging her tail. Jerome stood up and patted both dogs.

"Thanks, boy!" He laughed and patted Curly's head. "Want me to take a leash?" Jerome asked when Curly pulled me ones way and Sasha went the other.

"Would you?" I grunted. He smiled and nodded, and I handed him Curly's leash. "Thanks," I smile and begin to walk to the outdoor patio. I was greeted by a peppy lady and she squealed when she saw the dogs.

"Aww! Are you with the others?" She asked, and Jerome nodded. She smiled, and pointed to a large table with Alyssa and the others sitting down and talking. "You can put those two cuties in the fenced-in area over there!" This time, she pointed to a large pen that had toys and such.

"Thanks," I smile and walked Sasha over. Curly just dragged Jerome to the pen, and I opened the gate, and un-clipped the leashes. Sasha immediately broke into a run, with Curly on her heels. "Jeez, look at them go!" I watch as Sasha dodged obstacles as Curly ran into everything.

"Yeah," Jerome laughed. "They look like they've haven't touched grass in days!" He exclaimed as Curly and Sasha were rolling around in the grass. I smile and lock the gate. I walk over to the table, and sat down next to Adia and Bashur. Jerome sat next to me.

"Thanks for coming, guys," I said, and smiled at everyone. They replied with 'you're welcome' and 'no problem'. I glanced down at the menu and searched for the lunch section.

**AN: Done. It's long, only for you guys. What do you think about Adia and Bash? Adia's based off my friend in real life, and I think she'd be perfect for Bashur. No joke. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'll write another chapter tomorrow.**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	4. Secrets and Plans

**AN: Wassap! I just washed my dog and people moved into our apartment! And I'm still writing! YAY! Anyways, thank you for all of the OCs, and when StarxShatter, you have interesting OCs, and I can't wait to write them, in both stories! Raydoesminecraft, thank you for the double OCs. ANYWAYS… *jams to Cup Song* If you have any questions for the characters, ask! Here's your chapter, buddies!**

I chose the grilled chicken breasts, Adia chose shrimp and is sharing with Bashur, Jerome got a burger, Adam got sushi, Jordan and Dakota both got salads, Quentin got fish, Jason and Ty got steak, and Alyssa got a grilled cheese with tomato soup.

Jerome finished first, with me, Adia, and Bashur coming up close behind. Adam was stuffing his face with sushi, and I got a picture of it. His cheeks were filled to the brim with fish, and he was still shoving more in.

"Adam, stop, you're grossing me out!" Alyssa laughed and snapped a few pictures of him too. Adia burst out laughing, causing the whole table to laugh as well. Adam began to choke on his sushi, causing it go all over the table.

"EW, ADAM!" I scream. Adam grinned at me, and I picked up some of the remaining sushi on his plate and smashed it in his face. My action made Jerome fall out of the chair, making Adia and Bashur crash into each other, breathless from laughing.

"Thanks, Jade!" Adam laughed. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face off, and leaned back in his chair. "So. Thanks for the lunch, Jade! I'll pay…" A grin played across his face, and Jerome spoke up, his finger pointing up to the sky.

"I'll pay!" That comment started up a commotion. Ty stood up and slammed his palms on the table.

"NO, I'LL PAY!"

"I WANNA PAY!"

"YOU GUYS SUCK! I WANNA PAY!"

"WHY CAN'T I PAY?"

I smiled and shook my head, pulling out my wallet. Standing up, I took a deep breath, and Alyssa covered her ears. Since the guys were fighting over who'll pay, they didn't notice me. Still smiling, I yelled out, not even at the top of my lungs.

"QUIT COMPLAINING, LADIES! I'LL PAY, SINCE THAT WILL BE THE ONLY THING TO STOP YOU FROM THROWING SHOES AND PULLING PIGTAILS!" Bashur was the first one to laugh, and since he has a hilarious laugh, that made the whole table erupt in laughter.

"Okay, okay!" Adam cried out, putting his hands on his head. "You'll pay! Just don't slap me!" I laugh and walk up to the cashier, holding my wallet.

"How much is it?" I asked, and she began to type on her calculator.

"One-hundred four and thirty-six cents," she looks up at me, and I just sigh. I pull out four twenties and a ten. I handed over the money and smile at her.

"Keep the rest," Her face is full of shock and I point back at my laughing friends. "It's for putting up with us. Thanks again!" She smiles and waves, telling me to come back soon. I saunter back to my chair and grab Sasha's leash. "C'mon, Jerome. Let's get the dogs and put them in the truck."

Jerome nods and runs over to the fenced-in area, calling for the dogs. I clip Sasha and lead her over and into the truck with Curly following behind.

"Stay in there, guys. I'll get you some water," Jerome says to the two dogs and they just sit down and look at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, tilting my head at the two dogs. Suddenly, Curly begins to growl, and Sasha begins barking at me. "Why're barking at me, Sash?"

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I froze. The hand gripped harder, and I turn around slowly. A large man with gray eyes is glaring at me, and began to pull me over his car. My hand comes up to slap him, but he grabs that hand and ties the two together. I begin trashing, and he just uses a pressure point on my shoulder.

My mouth opens in a silent cry of pain, and I stop moving around. The grey-eyed man then continues to drag me to his black car. What he didn't know was that I could still talk, and my lungs were VERY powerful. I take a deep breath and scream out, now at the top of my lungs.

"JEROME! ADAM! TY! WHOEVER! HELP!"

I feel the man cringe, and multiple sets of footsteps coming from around the truck. I open my mouth to scream again, and when I get halfway, the man puts a hand on my mouth. I bite his hand, and he pulls it back quickly.

'Wow, he's a softy,' was all I think of when Adam, Ty, Jordan, Jerome, Jason, Bashur, Dakota, Quentin, Alyssa and Adia appear and start beating the crap out of the guy holding me. I break away and kick him in the sensitive place.

"Back off, dood," Jerome growled, and Jordan punched the guy one last time, and the softy ran off to his car and drove off. Jerome turns to me, and looks at me with concern. "You okay?" Jerome unties my hands, and throws the ropes to the side.

I shiver and rub my arms with my freed hands and shrug. "Yeah, fine," I croak. I walk away to the front seat of Alyssa's truck and I sit down. I cross my arms and stare out of the front window, thinking about the guy's eyes. They were strange.

"You okay, Jade?" Someone asks me, and I turn to the voice. Jordan's staring at me, and I look down.

"Fine. I was just thinking," I murmur, shifting my position to get out of the car. "How are the others?"

"They're okay, just wondering about you," Jordan replied, moving out of the way for me to get.

"Well, let's forget about this and just… think about other things," I sigh. I walk over to the group of my friends that were swarming Adam's car. "Hey guys!" I say cheerfully, and wave. Adia looks up and rushes over to me and hugs me. Tightly.

"JADE!OHMYGODOHMYGOD,AREYOUOKAY?" Her words rushed together and I struggled to get away from her grasp. I had enough of closeness for a while. Bashur appears from behind and hugs the both of us.

"GROUP HUG!" He cried out, and everybody joined in, some laughing. I smile, but they were holding the hug longer than I wanted. My smile disappeared and I glanced at everybody.

"Thanks, but if you keep on hugging me, I'm going to barf on you all, and I don't like to barf," I threatened, and everyone immediately stopped hugging me. "Hey guys, you want to come to our place back in Pennsylvania?" I asked, and the boys looked at each other and murmured quietly.

"For how long, Jade?" Ty asked, and I smiled.

"For as long as you want. We've got plenty of space," I waved his question off, and Jason spoke up.

"Uh, how? There's going to be eleven of us," he waves his arms around to back up his point. I scoff, and Adia laughs. Alyssa answers his questions for me.

"You'll see, but that's if you guys come," the boys looked around and they nodded.

"Sure, we'll go," Jordan answered for all of them. I smile and give them the address.

"Oh! Two things. First, bring your pets if you have any. I love animals. Second, drive there, don't fly," I say, and Dakota asks:

"Why can't we fly?" I freeze, and Alyssa speaks for me.

"She doesn't like extreme heights." That was only half-true. My mother and grandmother died in a plane crash five years ago, and I've never been on one since then. I shake off my frozen state and smile at the guys.

"See you in a few days, guys!" I call out and climb into the front seat. Adia scrambles over me, and Alyssa gets in the driver's seat.

"Home, sweet home, here we come," she sighs, and sets off towards Pennsylvania.

_-Three Days' Time Skip—_

"WE'RE HERE!" A tired, yet loud, voice calls out, and I groggily lift my head. I look out the front windshield, and spot a large house appearing through the trees. It had a finished stone chimney, and large windows. I stretch as Adia parked the truck. She hops out clumsily, and I hand her Flicker's tank. "Thanks, Jade," I yawned and nodded, clambering out of the back seat and onto the gravel driveway.

"It's nice to be home," I breathed, and let the two dogs out of the truck bed. Curly took off and Sasha followed close behind. I barked after them, "Stay in sight of the house!" Sasha yipped back, and Curly howled in response.

"Sure is," Alyssa grumbled. She grabbed her bags and her keys, and then shuffled to the front door, forgetting that I had two big, energetic dogs who will bowl her over since they love her almost as much as they love me. The blonde-haired girl unlocked the door and pushed it open, immediately regretting her decision. She let out a surprised scream, and two huge dogs pounced on her.

I chuckled and patted my lap. "Jorden! Vesi! Come here, guys!" The whiter dog whipped it head around and spotted me, and barreled after me. The larger one, a brown, black, and white one followed the white one, crying in happiness.

"JADE!JADE!JADE!JADE!" The white one yipped, and jumped up and down repeatedly. "YOU'RE HOME! WE MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" I crouched down and rubbed the back of their necks.

"Calm down, Vesi," I cooed. She stopped jumping, but she was licking my face. "I missed you too, you guys! Now, we're all tired, so can we get in the house without being plowed over?" I smile, and Jorden wags his tail and backs off.

"You can go play with Curly and Sasha, you two," Adia called from the back seat of the truck. "Jade, help me with my bags, please." I groaned in response but got up and went over to help my friend when I got a call.

"Yellow?" I asked into the phone, and the person on the other line laughed.

"Butter!" It was Adam. I recognized his voice anywhere. "So, you home, yet, Jade?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Yep, sure are. Where are you guys?" I hear talking in the background, and Adam answers after a moment.

"Uh, we're nearing the Pennsylvania state border with Ohio. The others are around the same place." I nodded, and replied to him.

"Okay. You'll be here in about, two hours," I hear him groan, and I laugh. "Two more hours! You've been in the car for three days, I'm pretty sure you can take two hours."

"I guess so," Adam sighed. "See you later, Jade!" I hear him argue with someone else, and Jason screams in my ear.

"BYE JADE!" I hear scuffling, and the sounds were muffled. Then a second voice yelled in my ear.

"SEE YA' JADE!" I smile and shake my head.

"Thanks for making me deaf, guys," I hear Ty telling the others, and Adam's loud laughter erupted from the speakers. "Still going deaf." I hear the smile in Ty's voice as he apologizes and hangs up the phone.

"Adam, Ty, and Jason?" Adia asked, and I nodded my head. "I can hear them from here," she smiled through the window, and backed out with a pile of bags. I took them and shuffled to the door. I opened it and walked over to a wing of the large house.

Setting the bags down in a large room, I turned around to see Adia walking down the hall towards her new room.

"This wing is yours for now. Knock yourself out," I wink and turn the corner and open up a closet. A cord hung down from the ceiling, and I tugged it. The left wall opened, and I walked inside, closing it after me. I walked down the tunnel and came to the back of a painting. I pushed it forward, and it swung open. I hopped out and shut the painting door.

"Nobody knows this house like you, Jade," a voice purred, and I turned around to see one of my cats sitting and staring at me.

"Hello, Isaac," I mew, and scratch his cheek. "And you know this place almost as good as I do, boy." I pointed up the wall and the ceiling, where a series of tunnel and walkways were hidden to look like they were supposed to be there.

"You made it for us, Jade," a new voice mewed, and I turned to see my other cat padding out of the painting next to the one I hopped out of. It was Plume.

"Hello, Plume. Glad to see you're looking well," I purred and stroked her back. Her fur was long, silver, and silky.

"Thank you and you too. We've been taking care of the house while you were gone," she purred and licked her paw. "Mousing and such."

"Ah, thanks, you two," I meow and stroke both cats. "Now, we're going to have company, and I'm not sure if they have pets or not, so you'll have to keep an eye on everything, and report to me if something goes wrong. Okay?"

Isaac and Plume nodded, and I walked out of the room, closing the hidden door behind me. This place has many secrets, all designed and built by me. That's why it's so huge. I walked over to Alyssa's wing and knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!" She groaned through the door, and I smiled.

"Is Piper in there?" I asked, and I heard scuffling and a little yip.

"Yeah," she yawned and I heard the sound of mattress springs. "Now leave me alone." I nodded and turn around, then remembering what I was going to say.

"The guys will be here in about two hours." I heard the same sound and a rush of footsteps and pawsteps, and the door swung open. I grinned as Alyssa looked at me.

"Pranks?" Was all she asked, and I nodded, the grin still playing across my face. She grinned as well, her exhaustion gone. "Well then, let's start planning." She passed me with her golden retriever puppy following her, going to find Adia.

"She's in her old wing," I say, and walk towards the kitchen. "When you get her, go to the kitchen." She waves her hand and pulls back a curtain, disappearing behind the silky cloth. "My God, Alyssa." I groaned and shake my head. "It'll take you two hours to get out of the maze. Just take the hallways!"

The hidden ways were full of confusing turns, and next thing you know, you're popping your head into the creek. Only my pets and I know the whole house. And my dad, but he hardly takes the passages. I come into the kitchen, and I sit on the old counter top.

Adia walks in, and Alyssa follows her, her eyes narrowed.

"Got lost?" I asked, and she shoots a death glare at me. I smile a toothy smile and she looks away. "Anyways. They'll be here soon, so let's get planning." I hop off the counter and pull paper and pencils from a drawer. I walk over to the island and begin to write things down.

**AN: Done, sorry it took a while. I've got wacky time limit things now, and I don't wake up early, so… yeah. Here's your long chapter! Bye!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	5. Blood and Fangirls

**AN: My all-time favorite word is 'buddy' so… Yeah. Here's your chapter, a special one. 8D**

_-Jason's POV—_

Three days in a car is bad enough, but stuck in it with Adam and Ty? Oh my, I'd rather jump into the void. Adam was driving again, and Ty was passed out in the front seat. He'd been driving most of the night, and when we were talking to Jade, he woke up. And after being crabby for forty minutes, he finally blacked out again.

I had my laptop on my lap, but I didn't have anything up. I was bored out of my mind, so I just toggled with the settings and the backgrounds. I look up at Adam, who was jamming to 'Gangnam Style' while keeping his eyes on the road.

"How much longer?" I ask, and it seemed to startle him, since he tensed, then relaxed, glancing at the GPS.

"Uh… we're here," he said as we pulled down a long gravel driveway, and through large trees, was a huge house. "Whoa…" was Adam's response when my mouth just gaped open. The house's chimney was tall and was finished with stone. There were large windows, and oak planks siding the house. A blue truck was sitting in the gravel driveway, so Adam parked next to it.

I hopped out and grabbed my bags, not bothering to wake up Ty. When I got out, I set my stuff down and looked around. There were plenty of trees; oaks, pines, birch. A creek trickled down the front yard, cutting the green grass in half. A tawny figure caught my attention, and when I looked closer, it was a white-tailed deer.

"Whoa! Cool!" Adam yelled and the deer stiffened, then bolted. I sigh and glare at Adam, and he just shrugs. He walks over and gets out his two dogs, and they just curl up and fall asleep on the gravel. They were puppies, so, I guess they were tired. I walked over to the front seat, opening up the door. Ty didn't move.

I shook him and screamed in his ear. "WAKE UP, TY!" His eyes shot open and his head whipped around.

"DON'T DO DIS!" He screamed, and pushed past me to get out of the car. Fell onto the gravel, and I burst out laughing. "Quit it, Jason," he growled and stood up, dusting off his jeans. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his head.

"You okay, dude?" I ask and point at the blood. He reaches up and touches the blood, putting his hand in front of his face so he could see. He shrieks and waves his hand around madly, trying to get the blood off. He doesn't like blood that much.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He wailed, and I held his shoulders to make him stop as Adam's head pops up over the hood of the car. He sees the little bit of blood and he knows.

"Dude, calm down. Prancing around like that won't help. Get your stuff and we'll go up to the house," I calmly instructed, and he nodded wearily. Ever since a bad accident a while back, he's had a big fear of even the smallest amount of blood. Ty grabbed his bags and we walked up to the door.

I knocked once, and Jade opened the door, a large smile on her face. Her eyes showed happiness and mischievousness, and that put me on edge for a moment. I shook it off and smiled back, Ty wearing a scared smile.

"Hey, Jade," I greeted, and she hugged me. I hesitantly patted her back, and she broke away. She did the same to Ty, and we glanced at each other briefly before looking back at Jade. "Uh, Ty needs some bandages…" I pointed to his cut, and she nodded.

"Of course! Come in Ty," she moved to the side, and he wearily stepped in. While he went into the house, I was looking at the garden. I hear Adam laughing behind me, and so did Jade. "Hey, Adam!" She smiled, but her eyes narrowed threatingly at him, and he quieted down a bit, but was still chuckling.

I gave him a questioning glare, and he just waved it off. He walked into the house, and I followed. Jade showed us to the kitchen, and we walked on. Jade disappeared somewhere, but Adam and I didn't notice. We just thought she was walking behind us.

And then she was in front of us, just like that. I whirled around, and she wasn't standing behind me. I turn back to her, and she's laughing.

"Whoa! She's like an Enderman!" Adam hissed, and I nodded. She stopped laughing and looked at us weirdly, like she didn't know what an Enderman is.

"Um, what's an Enderman? Is it a mythical creature I haven't read about?" She tilted her head to the side, and Adam gasped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AN ENDERMAN IS?" He yelled, and she flinched. Adam hardly is like this, and she's never seen him like this. "DO YOU EVEN PLAY MINECRAFT?" She hesitantly shook her head no, and Adam flailed his arms around. "OH. MY. GOD. SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT MINECRAFT IS! SHE DOESN'T KNOW, JASON!" He shrieked at me, and I backed up a bit. "WE HAVE TO SHOW HER MINECRAFT!"

Jade appeared behind me, and scared Adam. He whirled around, but she wasn't there like she was a minute ago. A dumb-struck look was plastered on his face. "Wha-?"

"Um, pardon, Adam," she said, matter-of-factly, "I do know what Minecraft is. It's just I haven't played for a few years, since I was building on to the house." She moved her arms around to prove her point. "Before the Enderman update."

"JADE! WHERE ARE THE BANDAGES?" A voice screamed from farther in the kitchen. Jade sighed and waked past us.

"IN THE CUPBOARD ABOVE THE SINK, LYSS!" She replied loudly even though that she was standing in front of her friend. They both where smiling, like they did this a lot.

"THANK YOU!" Alyssa screamed as she opened up the cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit. She opened up the kit and pulled out disinfecting wipes. The girl wiped the blood and cut on Ty's head as he flinched. She threw the wipe away and put gauze and medical tape on the cut. "Don't touch it, Ty," she hissed in his face and walked off.

Ty was just staring after her, his face full of emotions, it was hard to read. He shook his head and uttered a 'thank-you'. I walked up to him and poked his shoulder. Ty whirled around and then relaxed as he saw me.

"I know you like her," I whisper, and he nods. He walks over to Jade, who was talking to Adam.

"Hey, Jade? Where are we staying?" He asked as I walked up. Jade opened her mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. She put up a finger and walked to the door. I hear voices and the sound of the door closing.

Next thing, Jade was walking into the kitchen with two girls following behind her. One was pale-skinned with a red and white plaid shirt, worn-out blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a red bow on the side of her head that was held high. The next was fair-skinned and she had a lacey orange top with tan shorts. Her blonde auburn hair was pulled back, showing bright blue eyes. She has a headband in with grey cat ears on top and a grey tail pinned to the back of her shorts.

Jade introduced the three of us to the two girls.

"Guys, this is Ray and Lilia, but we call her Cliff," she gestured to the two girls, and the smiled and waved. Jade waved her hand at us, and introduced us. "Ray and Cliff, they are Adam, Ty, and Jason." Once she said my name, the fair-skinned girl named Lilia squealed and ran over to me and hugged me. Oh no. She's a fan. I bit my lip and tried to break away from the crushing hug.

"Uh, hi," I wearily said as she broke away and jumped up and down. I look over at Adam and Ty, who were laughing their heads off. I punched Adam's shoulder, but he didn't notice it.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING MINECRAFTUNIVERSE! OH MY GOD!" She screamed, and I saw Ray roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath. Jade stepped up and poked Cliff.

"Uh, Cliff? Who's MinecraftUniverse?" She asked, and Cliff and I froze at the same time. Adam and Ty stopped laughing, and just looked at Jade with wide eyes. She looked at all of us and shrank back. "What?"

"You don't know who he is?" Cliff asked, pointing at me. I took a step back and Jade crossed her arms.

"He's Jason Starr," her eyes narrowed. I face-palmed and shook my head. Now she knows my last name. Great. I shot a glare at Jade, and she smiled. Why did she smile? Now I'm freaked.

"Do you know who we are?" Adam spoke up, his face hurt. Cliff turned around and looked at them for the first time.

"OH MY GOD! SKYDOESMINECRAFT AND DEADLOX!" She squealed and turned around to look at Jade. "I'm so jelly of you!" Jade smiled and her phone rang. She took it out and her eyes lightened and she smiled.

"Oh, hey Jerome," she causally said, and Ray stiffened. She looked over to Jade, who was continuing to talk. "Where are you at? Oh, that ten minutes away. Who's talking in the background? Did you bring a friend? What's his name?" During this, she put the phone on speaker phone and held it out. She put a finger up to her lips to tell us not to make a sound.

"Uh, his name is Mitch," Jerome answered. I saw Ray's face go blank as she listened to the conversation. "I hope you don't mind that I brought him."

"No, I don't mind," Jade waved it off and looked at Ray. She raised an eyebrow but continued to talk to Jerome. "So, how was the ride?" I hear the sound of fabric moving against the microphone, and the sound of the two friends fighting. I hear Bashur's laugh and a new voice pops up.

"Hey there, biggums!" Mitch yelled into the phone, and Ray looked like she was going to squeal like Cliff did before the phone rang.

"Mitch, why do have to ruin everything?" Adam yelled, and Ty broke out laughing. I smirked and shook my head. Just like Adam. I hear Mitch laughing and he answers Adam.

"Hey there, dood," Mitch says and we hear the sound of someone hitting their head on the car roof. "Ow!" He yelled and I hear Jerome laughing. Bashur's voice pops up and it makes us all laugh.

"What the balls, man?" He screamed and flipped out on Jerome.

"Whoa, biggums, calm down," Jerome laughed back to Bashur.

"Well, guys, I'll see you soon," Jade broke in and all three of them said bye.

"BajanCanadian is coming?" Ray asked, dumb-founded. Jade sighed and face-palmed.

"I don't know who or what you guys are talking about…" This comment made all of us look at her. Ty's mouth gaped open as he stared at her.

"Do you watch YouTube?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Then what do you do?" Adam popped in.

"I read and study," Jade answered to Adam's question. "You know." She looked at us, then pointed at her eyes. I nodded as with Ty, but Adam looked confused.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that you're-" he got cut off by me and Ty punching his arms. Jade looked at her friends, who were staring at us strangely.

"They probably don't know, dude," I whisper, and Adam nods his head.

"Okay then," he clapped his hands and glanced at Jade. "Where are we staying?" At this, Jade smiled and ushered us down the hall to a wing of the house. She pointed us to separate rooms down that hallway, me being closest to the beginning, Adam in the middle, and Ty near the end.

"Who's room is that?" Ty asked and pointed to the last room in the hall. Jade smiled and answered him before turning around and answering us.

"That's Alyssa's room." Ty's face went pale as he stared at Jade. She winked and left us to go explore our rooms, which were huge.

They had a bathroom, a separate room off to the side, the main bedroom, and a little living room. I set my clothes in the bedroom and put my recording and electronic stuff in the other small room. I set up the cables and logged onto the internet.

**AN: Sorry for the miniature cliff-hanger. I like those, and I just didn't know how to end it. I included two OCs in here, and another will be joining next chapter. StarxShatter, your OCs won't appear until later, just a heads up. I don't know exactly when, so sorry. Now, BajanCanadian is joining! Yay! But why is Ty afraid of blood? You'll find out soon!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	6. Thanks and Fire

**AN: Another chapter! I have nothing to announce other than that I like orange jello. o3o**

_-Jade's POV—_

I watched as Jason walked over to Ty and whispered in his ear. All I caught was 'you like her.' My eyes glittered with excitement. Yes. I take any chance I can get to mess with people. It's like my unofficial hobby. I walked over to Adam who was looking at the light fixture hanging over the table.

"What's that supposed to be?" Adam asked and pointed at the sculpture of the moon. It was a waxing crescent, and it was 3D. I smiled and shook my head. I moved it so he could actually tell what it was.

"It's a waxing crescent, Adam," I say as Ty and Jason walk over.

"Hey, Jade? Where are we staying?" Ty asked. I opened my mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. I put one finger to tell them 'one minute' and walked over to get the door. When I reached the oak door, I opened it up to see my old friends standing on the porch.

"Ray! Cliff!" I smile and hug the two girls. They both replied with hugs and smiles, and I let them in, shutting the door behind them. "I have some friends I want you guys to meet. They're in the kitchen." Ray and Cliff nodded, and I walked into the kitchen, both of my friends following.

"Guys, this is Ray and Lilia, but we call her Cliff," I smile and waved my arm at the two girls. They nodded and looked over Ray and Cliff. I waved my arm at them and introduced Ray and Cliff to the boys. "Ray and Cliff, they are Adam, Ty, and Jason." Once I said Jason's name, Cliff squealed. I raised an eyebrow as she barreled towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Uh, hi," Jason squeaked as he tried to break away from my friend. She must've noticed him trying to push away, so she let go. Then she began to jump up and down in excitement. Adam and Ty were laughing so hard, Ty's head was sitting on Adam's shoulder. Jason punched Adam, but he didn't notice.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING MINECRAFTUNIVERSE! OH MY GOD!" Cliff squealed, and Ray rolled her eyes. Who's she talking about? I don't know a 'MinecraftUniverse' person. I stepped up and poked her shoulder, causing her to stop jumping.

"Uh, Cliff? Who's MinecraftUniverse?" I ask, and everyone in the room stares at me, wide-eyed. I shrank back fearfully. "What?" I asked, coming out a squeak.

"You don't know who he is?" Cliff pointed at Jason, who took a step back. My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms. Of course I know him. Does she think I'm stupid? Why would I let a stranger in my house? Is he famous or something? Oooh! I can mess with him!

"He's Jason Starr," I reply as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. Jason face-palmed and shook his head, glaring at me. I shoot him a smile, and his face goes a little pale. Ha.

"Do you know who we are?" Adam asked, looking at my friend with a hurt face. Cliff whirled around she just realized that he was there. She gasped and began to jump up and down again.

"OH MY GOD! SKYDOESMINECRAFT AND DEADLOX!" She squealed and turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed, but she had a smile on her face. "I'm so jelly of you!"

Just then, my phone rang. Curious, I pulled it out of my back pocket. Once I saw who it was, I smiled.

"Oh, hey Jerome," I say casually, like the conversation before never happened. "Where are you at?" Jerome muttered something into the phone, and I nodded like he could see it. "Oh, that's ten minutes away." I hear some talking in the background, but it didn't sound like Bashur who was riding with him. "Who's talking in the background? Did you bring a friend? What's his name?" I asked quickly, so he didn't have time to answer while I put it on speaker phone and held it out.

"Uh, his name is Mitch," Jerome's voice crackled through the speaker. "I hope you don't mind that I brought him."

"No, I don't mind," I say, and noticed Ray's face. I raised an eyebrow at her, but ignored it. "So, how's the ride going?" I ask, and the sound of fabric moving against the microphone makes me cringe and grit my teeth. I hear three voices, Jerome's, Bashur's, and someone else's.

"Hey there, biggums!" I guess Mitch screamed into the phone, and I can hear a muffled squeal behind me.

"Mitch, why do you have to ruin everything!" Adam yelled into the phone, and we all laugh, Jason shaking his head.

"Hey there, dood," Mitch replied to Adam. A muffled thump came from the speakers, and Mitch cried out. "Ow!"

"What the balls, man!" Bashur screamed and yelled at Jerome.

"Whoa, calm down, biggums," Jerome laughed.

"Well guys, I'll see you soon," I break in before they start a fight. They called out goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Ray spoke up the first time since she got here.

"BajanCanadian is coming?" She murmured, and I sighed and slapped my face with my hand, annoyed. Who are they talking about?

"I don't know who or what you guys are talking about…" I could feel their eyes on me and Ty calmly spoke up.

"Do you watch YouTube?" YouTube? Jeez, I haven't looked at it for a few years. I silently shook my head.

"Then what do you do?" Adam asked, and I wanted to slap him, but I contained it. I replied with the some-what honest truth.

"I read and study. You know," I answer, and point at my green eyes. Jason and Ty nodded, but, of course, Adam has confusion painted all over his face like a kindergartener had been given paint and piles of sugar.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that you're-" Adam began to ask when his friends punched his arms and Jason whispered in his ear while I glanced at my friends, who had the same mask of confusion that Adam was wearing.

"Okay, then," Adam clapped his hands once, and dropped the other conversation. "Where are we staying?" I smiled and ushered them down the hall and down Alyssa's wing, who's room was at the end. I pointed at their rooms, and turned to go when Ty's voice stopped me.

"Who's room is that?" I smile and turn around, and he's pointing at Alyssa's room.

"That's Alyssa's room," I answer and walk out of the hall, glancing back to see Ty's pale face staring at me. I gave him a smile and pulled open a painting and hopped in, walking down the hidden tunnels.

I turned the corner to see Adia standing to the side of the path that I was on. She was glaring around and her arms were crossed. Her eyes were narrowed, and I smiled. I quietly snuck up behind her and screamed, grabbing her shoulders. She screamed and broke away from my grasp. I began to laugh so hard, I fall on my butt.

"JADE!" Adia yelled, and I held up a hand, telling her to stop. "YOU BUTT!" She pulled me to my feet and slung me over her shoulder, heading the direction to the bathroom. I'm still laughing, and my face was turning red from the blood rushing to my head.

"You're going the wrong way," I gasped in between laughs. She stopped and I could feel her glare on my head. "Unless you need to take a dump, we go that way." I point the way to the front hall, and Adia turns around to open the door and walks out of the tunnels, setting me down inside of them.

"Bad Jade," she scolds me, but a huge smile was planted on her face. I pretended to sulk and I hung my head. She patted it and walked away, closing the wall-door. I lifted my head and shuffled to my feet, my vision spinning.

"Whoa, there," a voice rumbled and I looked down to see Isaac sitting calmly at my feet. "Sit down before you hurt yourself." I narrowed my eyes but sat down, since Isaac is smarter than most cats. "There are two puppies," he meowed, and I nodded.

"Where and whose? Temperaments? A potential problem?" I asked Isaac, and he flicked his tail.

"Adam's, and currently in his room. They don't seem to do much, but they might be rambunctious. If they are teething, they might get at things and find the entrances to the tunnels, Jade." I nodded and looked up at the sound of paw steps approaching.

"I'm on first watch," Plume meowed and settled beside Isaac. "We'll watch them, Jade." I smiled and scratched behind their ears. Plume's ear flicked and she turned her head around behind her to get a clearer sound. "Someone's here," she murmured, and I nodded.

"Stay safe, stay hidden," I meowed and stood up, walking down the tunnel and opening up a door, and ended in a closet. I closed the hidden door behind me and walked out of the closet. I turned the corner and I was at the front door, where Jerome, Mitch, and Bashur were standing on the porch.

Opening the door, I scared the three so bad; they nearly jumped off the porch. Bashur fell backwards and cried out. I hopped out of the doorway and jump down to where he fell off the porch.

"You okay, Bash?" I ask as Adia appeared. She gasped and leaned down by his head. Bashur groaned and rolled over.

"Ouch, that hurt," he mumbled, and I scoffed. He's fine. "Can I get up now?" He asked, and I nodded, backing off. Adia shuffled back a bit as Bashur got to his feet. His elbows were scraped, and he was limping a bit.

"Why're you limping, Bashur?" Adia asked worriedly, and he turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, I landed on my lower back," he mumbled, and Jerome and Mitch laughed. "Shut up!" He growled at his friends.

"Well, this was fun, but can we go in the house now? I've got to show you guys your rooms," I said, and all of them nodded and stepped into the house. Adia helped Bashur up the stairs and I turned to look at them.

Their faces were one-of-a-kind. They stared at everything in the room, a mix of surprise, bewilderment, and impressed looks were plastered on their faces. A smile crawled onto my face. They turned to me as I cleared my throat.

"Welcome to my place!" I said, and Jerome smiled. "Your guys' rooms are this way." I said and lead down the hall to Adia's wing. She seemed to notice, and began to say something, but I shot her a glare and a smile.

I turned the corner and pointed out their rooms, Bashur being closest to Adia's room, with Mitch and Jerome closer to the beginning of the hall. They opened their doors and looked into their rooms. I smiled as Mitch, Jerome, and Bashur gasped at the size.

"This is like a mini apartment!" Mitch yelled in glee and ran into his room. The other two laughed, but they did the same. Adia sauntered up to me when the boys shut the doors to their rooms.

"You butt," she hissed at me, and I smiled.

"You're welcome," was all I said as I turned around and walked down the main hall to get to the kitchen

"Your rooms are down there," I pointed down the last wing's hall. "Take what rooms you want, guys." They nodded and said their thanks tiredly and went into their rooms. "You're welcome," I muttered and walked away. Dakota, Quentin, Jordan, and Jordan's friend, Ryan, just got here.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out what I was going to make for dinner; ribs, mashed potatoes, corn, mixed vegetables, and stuffing. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. This was too much for me to make. I needed some help.

"Isaac!" I yowled, and the grey cat appeared atop the fridge. His golden eyes narrowed and he hopped down onto the counter.

"You yowled?" He growled tiredly. I must've woken him up.

"I need some help here," I gestured behind me, and he nodded. "But I don't know where Alyssa is. Do you know where?" I asked, and he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Yes, I do believe she's outside, by the creek," he finally answered, and I nodded. She was probably mad or sad about something.

"Thank you, Isaac," I purred and stroked his back.

"You're welcome, Jade," he yawned and jumped back onto the fried, disappearing into one of the cat tunnels he helped my construct. I walked out onto the side porch and down the backyard to where the ground slopes down into a rushing creek, and on the other side, a peaceful clearing.

I hopped skillfully from rock to rock until I got to the other side. I walked up the pebble shore and onto the firm land. I turned past a large rock, and hopped down a little cliff to where I saw my friend sitting and staring at the ground beneath her. I walked up silently to her side and sat next to her, waiting for her to speak.

We sat in silence for a bit before she lifted her head and spoke.

"Thanks, Jade," she murmured. I lifted my head which had drifted down in anticipation for her to yell at me. I look at her, surprised. Her eyes were sparkling and a small smile was curled along her face.

"What? What do you mean?" I stammer, and she chuckles.

"I would've never had enough guts to talk to him nicely," she whispered, and it dawned on me. "I know you purposely put his room next to mine. I hate you." I smiled and shook my head.

"Love you too," I replied with a grin, in which she laughed at. "And I heard, with my own special little ears, that he likes you too," I say, and her faces brightens.

"You little snitch," she growled, but the smile killed it. She stood up, dusting off her pants. "So, why'd you come here? I didn't really do anything to let you know where I'd be." I got up and she crossed her arms.

"I know I am," I replied. "I actually need help with dinner, and for once, you didn't. I just didn't know where you were, so I called for Isaac." She nodded and began to climb up the little wall.

"Dinner, huh?" She called over her shoulder as she tugged on a root to make sure it was steady. "There must be a lot since you hardly let me cook," she teased and I threw a clod of dirt at the back of her shirt. "Hey!"

"Yep, and you can make dinner whenever you please," I hiss and duck as she threw a handful of mud at me. "Missed." I scale the cliff easily and walk towards the house when I remember one of my early tunnels for escape. "Let's use the escape route," I say as I pull back a large boulder and hop in, waiting for Alyssa to jump in after me.

She closed the hidden door and pulled out her phone.

"We need some light in here," she muttered, and I nodded. I almost walked past a torch handle that I placed here just in case.

"Here, Lyss," I call to my friend, and she turns around to me pulling the torch out of its holder. "I need some light."

She puts her phone closer to my hands as I fumble around to get the matches in my pocket, but I couldn't find them.

"Uh-oh," I whispered, and Alyssa's head whipped towards me.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" She growled, and I cringed.

"I forget the matches," I squeaked, and her eyes light up in rage.

"WHAT? MY PHONE'S ABOUT TO DIE, AND WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHT!" Her yells echoed against the walls, and I'm pretty sure each and every living thing in the house can hear Alyssa.

"I'M SORRY!" I scream back, rage filling my voice and coursing through my veins. Why am I getting so worked up? I'm probably tired, that's why. Yeah, exhaustion. "NOW, STOP SCREAMING AND TRY TO AT LEAST HELP OUT!" I snap, my eyes narrowing in rage.

My friend's eyes glinted in fear as she gazed at me. In her eyes, I saw mine, but they weren't the normal jade-green. No, these were burning orange and red eyes, narrowed dangerously thin. They were heated enough that Alyssa had to shut hers closed.

The anger still coursing through me, I spat at the torch handle, but instead of saliva, flames burst out and lit the torch. I clasped a hand over my mouth in shock.

"What?" I murmured, afraid to burn anything. What did I just do? I've never been able to do this.

"Uh, Jade, are you okay?" Alyssa asked worriedly. I glance at her, and she was backed up against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," I murmured, still surprised at my rage and breathing fire. "I'm just a little shocked, to say the least." I began to walk towards the house, and in no time, we were climbing into the living room.

I walked out of the living room and straight to the kitchen, unaware if my blonde friend was still following me or not. I began to get everything ready to cook, and in no time, the food was ready and lined up on the counter. Still baffled, I looked at my friend, who hardly said anything the whole time.

"I'm sorry that I snapped, Lyss," I apologized. "I don't know what came over me." She looked at me, forgiveness swimming in her blue eyes.

"It's okay," she murmured, and I nodded a thanks. "But about that fire-breathing…" She started, and I looked up at her, curious of what she's going to say. "I do believe that you may have a new form to shift into."

**AN: Sorry it took a few days, but I made it long for you guys. I was dealing with a little nuisance and I went out and about a lot. School starts on Thursday, so the updates will come slower. Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	7. Dragons and Moods

**AN: I have no intro for this chapter… So, here it is, I guess…**

"Hey, Lyss?" I asked, and Alyssa looked up from the washcloth she was using to clean the counter. "You want to get everyone down here for dinner?" I smiled, and she grinned. Whenever we had people staying the night, we have a little… tradition.

"Why, of course," she curtsied, and glanced up at me. "Would you like to help?" I grinned and bowed back, clearly enjoying this game.

"Let's go," I hissed, and we went into the living room. "Ready?" I ask Alyssa, who nodded eagerly. "One… Two… Three…" I softly counted, and when I hit three, we both yelled at the top of our lungs.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNER!"

Everyone burst out of their rooms, looking around wildly, like some robber is yelling for dinner. Alyssa and I fall to the floor, laughing. Adam noticed us, and came over, holding in his laughter.

"DOG PILE!" He screamed, and jumped on us.

"NO! ADAM!" Alyssa and I screamed at the same time, but our pleas were futile. "GAH!"

"Payback," I hear Adam growl in my ear, and I grin.

"Revenge is sweet," I growl back, and his face goes pale. Then the others join in on the 'dog pile'.

"CANNONBALL!" Adia screamed, since she was the last one standing. My eyes went wide, and I tried to scramble away, but I was trapped under Adam and Jerome.

"GET OFF ME BEFORE WE'RE PANCAKES!" I yowl, and cringe, waiting for Adia to drop on us. All I heard was her loud laughter and a few other laughs.

"You're all so gullible," Adia chuckled and I hear her footsteps receding. "I'M HAVING ALL THE FOOD!" She called over her shoulder, and I hear Mitch gasp.

"NO! I WANT SOME!" He climbed out from the pile and ran after her, releasing us all, since he was on top.

"WAIT, BIGGUMS! SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Jerome yelled as he clambered after his friend. Everyone started getting off of the two of us. I got up wearily and dusted off my pants, even though they weren't dirty.

"Well, that was… fun," I muttered and helped Alyssa up. "You okay? You were the base." She swayed for a second and shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," she muttered and followed Ty into the kitchen, who was watching us. I shot a glare at him, and he glanced at me.

"What?" He mouthed, but I shook my head.

"Nothing," I mouthed back, and he turned his head to Alyssa who snapped at him. She was right, she could never talk nice to him. I would have to fix that.

I followed behind, and the sound in the kitchen nearly knocked me over. Everyone was yelling at each other, and Bashur and Adia were laughing their heads off. I groaned and walked silently over to the kitchen table, where the most of the chaos was happening. I stepped up onto a chair, then onto the table, making me taller than everyone in the room. I took a deep breath, and yelled out to the mass of fighting people.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? YOU SOUND LIKE FAN-GIRLS FIGHTING OVER WHO WERE POINTED AT WHEN THAT EXCUSE FOR A PERSON JUSTIN BIEBER POINTS AT THEM!" I scream, and I felt the rage that boiled my blood earlier when Alyssa snapped at me igniting again. I'm pretty sure my eyes were that same red-orange color.

They all looked at me, and they shrank back. Even Bashur and Adia shut up. They were staring at my face, most likely my eyes.

"NOW THAT YOU PRISSIES ARE FINISHED, GO TO YOUR ROOMS UNTIL I SAY TO COME OUT!" I pointed to the entrance of the kitchen threatingly. Mitch spoke up from the silent group of people.

"You mean," he gulped. "No dinner?" My gaze whipped to connect with his, and he flinched.

"Affirmative," I growled dangerously. His head dropped and walked out of the kitchen and to his room, his head down the whole time. The others watched him with wide eyes.

Adam leaned over and whispered into Jason's ear, but Jason hardly reacted. He was the only one who was staring at my eyes. I narrowed them even further, but he hardly flinched. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Go, all of you," Alyssa growled for the first time. She moved away from Ty, who was about to protest. "GO!" The rest raced out of the kitchen besides Adia. She knew something was wrong with me.

"And if you guys cooperate, then you may have dinner, but that's when you're not bouncing off of the walls!" She yowled after them. She stared at me worriedly. I shook my head violently and jumped off of the wooden table.

"Give me a minute to cool off," I muttered and walked out of the house and across the creek, past the little hollow, and to a large tree which base was covered in moss. The roots were splayed out across the ground, and I went around the back where the branches were hanging down to give shelter.

My blood still boiling, I punched a nearby tree, and the wood splintered. I shook my hand up and down. I glanced at my hand, but it wasn't covered in skin, but scales. My nails were long and thick. I gasped and shook my hand up and down, as if that could get rid of the lizard-talons.

Just then, my face began to hurt, as if the jaw was popped out and stretching, and my skin felt like it was being pulled. I cried out in pain and held my face, which had elongated into a snout. My back arched and popped, and my lower back had a throbbing pain. I slipped off my shoes, which were hurting my feet, and my socks split, showing another set of large lizard-talons.

My height grew, and my arms stretched longer. My pants ripped and a large, scaly tail dropped to the ground. My chest expanded hugely, and I was four times the size I was before. My hair disappeared and turned into the jade-green scales that were covering my body. Horns sprouted from my head and my ears fit beneath them, but they were laid back against my head instead of just on the side.

When my body had shifted, I looked down. My hands were large and scaled, but they were the color of blue-fire. My feet were the same color, and the claws were piercing the ground. I looked at my nose, but found a snout that was the color of shimmering gold and sparkling silver. I swung my head around, trying to find a puddle or something that I could see my reflection in.

I sniffed, and a massive amount of scents rushed into my flaring nostrils. I flicked my ears, which picked up the sound of pine needles hitting each other. I warily stepped forward with my right leg and stumbled backward. I hissed as I landed on my tail, which was a mix of the green, gold, blue, and silver. I saw when I moved it hidden specks of fiery-red-orange glowed.

I shuffled to my back legs and wobbled backwards, but didn't fall. Hesitantly, I set my hands down on the ground and moved forward like a cat or dog would. I was stumbling, but hardly fell. I scented the air again, and a moist scent came from the left. I shuffled along, trying not to trample plants or trip on anything, but we all know that I would fail. I finally came to the lake and walked up to the rippling surface.

I leaned down, and peered in. When the water stopped rippling, the face that was staring back at me shocked me. I gasped and fell back, yet again. I shook my head from side to side, and stumbled back to the water. My snout was medium length, and quite beautiful, you could say. The dying sun made it glimmer and sparkle with many colors. My horns pointed behind me, and I glanced at my body.

I was like a serpent, but with legs. My back humped upwards, then down like a hill when it reached the peak. I swung my tail around so I could look at it since I didn't need the water. It was shining like my snout, but more majestic, since it had more colors. I twitched the end of my tail, like I would do if I shifted into a cat, or my rarely-used wolf form. I stared at it wonder when a deep pain came upon my back. I roared in pain, and shut my eyes and mouth closed.

I scrunched my nosed up and I felt my shoulders widen and something stretch out above my back. When the pain went to a little throbbing, I shook my back, and whatever had grown shook with it. My eyes flew open and I glanced at my back to see large scaly-leathery wings. My mouth gaped open and my mind subconsciously flapped them, and they did. I squealed with excitement and glanced back at the water, just noticing my eyes.

They were all the colors I had in my scales, but more intense. Fiery-red-orange on the edge, gold, blue, silver, then finally, sharp jade-green. My pupils were lizard-like, and all of a sudden, my form hit me in the back of the head like a truck.

I was a dragon.

A loud boom rang out, and my head lifted curiously. What? What was that? Another rang out and a sharp pain pierced my back. I cried out, and it sounded un-earthly. I look across the lake to see an old huntsman pointing a gun my way. I glanced at my back, and a little trickle of blood ran down my side.

He shot me.

My eyes narrowed in pain as he hit my back again, and I shuffled around and barreled into the trees, knocking everything out of my way. There were more shots behind me and the sound of thundering hooves.

I knew that man was crazy!

I came to a large rock wall and cursed. I whirled around, checking to see if he was close behind. He was catching up, easily following my path I had made. I mentally slapped myself and gulped. What am I going to do?

Just then, I remember my wings. I grinned a fang-filled grin and flapped my huge wings. I just lifted off when that crazy old man on his crazy old horse burst into the clearing. He looked up at me, grinned, his crazy eyes having a mental look, and pointed his gun at me.

Hurrying, I flapped them once more, and I was high up. I pulled my front legs in and pointed towards the way to my house. I swung my tail around as I flapped and shakily made my way to the modified house.

Once more, a boom rang out, and a bullet dug into my back, farther than before. I roared out, rage boiling in my veins. I stopped moving towards the house and just hovered for a moment. I slowly swung my head towards the crazy old man, who was standing atop the cliff I was stuck at. How'd he get up there so fast? No one knows. He's too dangerous to even keep a fish, so when that horse survived, rumors flew around saying he made the horse.

My eyes glowed with the red-orange, and the rage was boiling in my throat. With a thundering roar, a blaze of fire went his way at magnificent speed.

With my job done, I flew back to the house and landed in the backward. Jorden and Vesi were the first ones to see me. The raced at me, their fur bristling and lips curled back in a vicious snarl.

Of course, since they were my dogs, I wasn't scared at them. But seeing them now, I realized, they are truly scary.

I sighed and felt my blood cooling, but the heavy weights of my wings were still folded on my back. I barked out to them.

"Jorden, Vesi, it's me, Jade." The two dogs stopped snarling and stared at me instead. "I know, I'm a dragon. No questions, please." I say quickly before the two curious canines started shooting questions, since I know they would never stop when they started.

Just my luck, Alyssa, Adia, Jordan, Jason, Adam, Ty, Jerome, Dakota, Quentin, Bashur, Ryan, and Mitch came outside. I groaned and say on my haunches, carefully moving my tail so I wouldn't sit on it.

"J-Jade?" Alyssa stammered, and I glanced at her. I smiled as best as I could and rumbled in response.

"In the living scales," I joked, and she smiled. She knew it was me. Alyssa glanced at the others, who were looking at me in shock.

"Um, Jade, pardon I ask," Jordan spoke up. "But why are you a dragon?" Good question. I reached up and scratched my neck.

"Uh, well, I guess it has to do with me being a magyykk and all," I answered warily. "It was like this with my other form, too." I added, and Jordan's eyebrows lifted. "It's a wolf, if you were wondering."

"You have nice-looking scales," Bashur grinned and I bared my fangs at him, which made them all move backwards.

"Thank you," I hummed, and glared at them with narrowed eyes playfully. Bashur moved behind Adia and she laughed. "Baby," I murmured under my breath and shuffled my rump.

"Can I have a ride?" Adam yelled and I rolled my eyes. Why didn't I see that coming?

"Well, first of all, I just started flying, Adam, and second, I can go pretty high," I say, and he shrugged.

"So?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes yet again. Why didn't he get it?

"Why is your back bleeding in multiple places?" Jerome asked, and I remembered the pain and I cried out as a random branch fell on the side with the bullets. In rage I swung my arm at it and splintered it, making it shatter everywhere.

I moved my wing over the bullets holes and shrugged, wincing as it hurt my injuries.

"Was it that crazy man?" Alyssa asked, and I nodded. I moved my wing as she stepped forward to check my injury.

"Hmm," Alyssa poked my injuries, which hurt. I tried not to bite her head off. "Only one is deep, no-where NEAR life threatening. And, if they were, you know, you wouldn't have been able to move." I nodded. "Let me go get my stuff." And with that, she raced into the house, leaving me sitting and staring at my friends, who were standing and staring at me.

"So, uh, sorry about that outburst," I stammered and scratched my neck. "A dramatic mood change happens with the new forms n'all. It just depends on the form. Apparently, this one's anger." They nodded, all except for one, who was staring at me with wide eyes full of terror.

My eyes glanced at him curiously and I shifted onto my feet, or talons, and walked over to the person who the fear like a mask.

"You okay there, Ryan?" I say, looking down at him as I sit down again. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." His mouth drops open in surprise, farther than it was before. My eyebrow raised in curiosity and I glanced at Jordan, who was his best friend. "Um…" I said and jerked my head lightly at his petrified friend.

"Oh, yeah," Jordan slapped himself and shook his head in shame. "He doesn't know, and this is his first time actually looking at a different form." Oh God. Ryan doesn't know, and I hear him squeak out a question from beside me.

"Know what?" I glanced at him, then to Jordan.

"Tell him, and show him," I growl, and his face goes pale. "Better show him first before you tell." He nodded and walked into the nearby woods. It was thick, so no prying eyes would be able to see. "All of you." I glance at the rest of the lycanthropes, and they nodded, walking to their own personal spaces.

The only who didn't move was Mitch. I motioned for him to come over to me. He obeyed, a hint of fear almost covered up by a straight face.

"So, do you know already, but aren't one?" I asked and settled down into a laying position, very much like the Sphinx's position but my tail lying out behind me. He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yep," he simply said. "Jerome told me a while back, and showed me. I'm used to it now, so," he shrugged his shoulders and sat on the ground. "Yeah…"

I just nodded and watched the tree line, looking for the guys. I glanced at Ryan, who was sitting now, but he was tense. He should be. The first second he lays eyes on them, he'll run away screaming.

Jordan was the first out. He calmly padded his way over to us, his black fur shining and head hung down, hiding his glowing yellow eyes. One by one, they all emerged and stood around us. Jordan lifted his head up, took a deep breath, and began to explain to Ryan.

* * *

By the time he was finished explaining, and I explained to him my situation, Ryan was okay with it, but was still baffled. I allowed the guys to have dinner, after heating it up. Mitch practically had all of the food, with Jerome coming in second. I had to yell at them to make sure everyone else had food. They immediately decreased the amount of food they were shoving their mouth.

After dinner, we did the dishes and everyone went to bed since it was around ten when we were finished. I closed my door and changed into my pajamas, which was a large shirt and basketball shorts. I took off my beanie, brushed my hair, and put it up into a ponytail.

I crawled under the sheets and immediately fell asleep. I had a strange dream. There was a glowing light, a loud flapping sound, but it muffled the next second, and grey eyes came from the mist and glared at me.

A scream made my eyes flew open. It came again, first as a fear-scream, then as a rage-scream. And I knew who it belonged to. My eyes narrowed and I walked out into the pitch-black hall and walked silently to Adam's room.

I can hear him trying to muffle his crying and other voices I have and haven't heard. Curious, I hopped inside a painting and appeared into his room without a sound. I walked over to where the extra room is and peered in through the little crack in between the door and the doorframe.

Adam had two monitors set up, one with a game on that was in front of him, and the other had Skype up with multiple faces on the screen. I saw Ty and Jason's face, but the other two were different.

On the first screen, it said 'You died!' and two options showed. One was 'respawn' and the other was 'title screen'. Adam clicked 'respawn' and ran forward, jumping from platform to platform. He looked like he was done screaming, so I left the room quietly and went back to bed.

Another scream of rage woke me. And this time, I was done with it. I silently walked back to Adam's room and opened up the door to his gaming room. No one noticed me, besides Jason. He looked at me through the screen, and I held up a finger to my lips. He nodded and went back to talking to the others, who still were oblivious that a magyykk with MANY powers, such as invisibility, was standing behind Adam.

I grinned and walked up close behind him, but he didn't even notice my presence. That is, until I got bored.

I whispered in his ear lightly.

"Revenge is sweet, sugar," I saw eerily sweet, and his head whips around so fast, he almost hit mine. His face was pale, and his eyes were wearily searching the room.

"Wh-who's there?" he called out, and I let out a cackle, and he screamed, flew past me, flung open both doors and I can hear Jason laughing. Ty asked what happened and Jason replied something before the other two in the call asked what happened.

"I'll tell you in a second," Jason said and the person who had been laughing finally stopped and asked a question with a heavy Bulgarian accent.

"What happened to Sky?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow. I walked out of the room, then back in, now visible.

"What's going on? Adam's out in the living room crying a river. He looked like he saw a ghost!" My eyes twinkled, and Ty mouth gaped open with an understanding 'Ohhh…' I narrowed my eyes playfully at him, and he just grinned.

The other guy on the screen piped up.

"Knowing him, he was probably scared by his own shadow!" And we all laughed. I shook my head and smiled.

"Typical Adam," I say and smile. "Anyways, we'd better go and comfort him, guys," I say to Ty and Jason, and they nodded and left the call. It was only me and the two guys. We stared at each other before I decided to end the call.

"Uh, I guess I'll tell Adam to call you tomorrow," I say, and they replied with 'Okay's.

Right before I clicked the Bulgarian spoke up.

"Who're you?" I look at him curiously and opened my mouth.

"Jaden Night, Adam's friend and personal scarer," I grinned, and he laughed.

"That was you?" He said, and I nodded. "Anyways, I'm Martin, but mostly people call me Bodil."

I nod and the other guy spoke up. "I'm Dan."

"Hello, and I guess, bye," I say after Adam sobs are still faintly coming to my ears. "Adam's still crying. Now I gotta tell 'em." They laugh and say goodbye, exiting out of the call. I close Skype and walk out of room and into the living room. A smile played across my face, and when everybody looked at me, they knew I did it.

"Guilty is charged," I say and raised my hands up. "Now, let me talk to him. There, and I repeat, are NO ghosts in this house." I glare at each and every pair of eyes looking at me to make sure they got my point. I walk over to the futon and sit next to Adam, who was sobbing into a pillow.

"ADAM!" I scream, and he screams, flinging the pillow at my face, which didn't hurt. "Dude, it was just a joke." I laugh, trying to calm him down, but he just glared at me. "Are you going to say anything to me?" He just looks away, and I can tell he doesn't want to talk to me.

"I'm sorry, Adam. It's just," I started, then I shook my head. "Never mind. Just," I break off with a choked sigh. "I'm sorry." I walked to my room, and I could feel their gazes looking at me in confusion, even my best friends. I went into my room and sat in front of my 'make-up' desk.

I glanced into the mirror, my eyes a deep blue, just like my mood. Great, now my eyes change with my mood. I groaned silently and lay in bed, thoughts racing through my mind.

* * *

I lay like that for a while until I saw the faint light of dawn coming through my window. I sighed and got dressed, walking out of my room and into the kitchen. I quickly made bacon and eggs, which was rare, since I hardly ate breakfast, let alone bacon. I sit down at the table, staring out the window. There was an egg carton and two packs of bacon on the counter so they could make their own breakfast.

I just stare at my food, thinking over things silently. When I heard a faint voice saying 'Don't do dis!' I didn't react, just in the same position I was in. I glanced at my favorite cup, which held my milk. It was made out of metal, and the outside was polished neatly on the outside. I looked at my reflection, and my jade-green eyes weren't jade, just a deep, deep blue.

At some point, Isaac and Plume came into the kitchen and noticed me, but when they saw my eyes, I could feel their sympathy. They didn't dare come over to me, since they knew when I'm sad like this, I'm quite unpredictable.

I sigh and reach out for the pen and pad of paper that was laying on the table for no reason. I began to write nothing in particular. Good thing the pages on the note pad were large, since it was a flip-book type of thing, and it was mostly found in schools.

When I was done writing, I hid it only the people who want to find it will. I left my plate and cup where they were and set the pen back down. I silently walked down the hall and to a large wood door. I opened it easily and closed it behind me, going down the stairs and into my private study.

I opened up a book and begin reading, easily forgetting what I was thinking before and dove into my favorite book. Subconsciously, I picked up my book and went upstairs, opening and closing the door, never looking up from the pages. I walked into the kitchen, where the smell of bacon, the sound of it sizzling on the pan, and the voices of my friends speaking to each other at the table, occasionally shouting swelled around me, but never broke my trance of the book.

I sat were I sat earlier, my plate and cup still sitting where I had left them. I could tell they were looking at me from the stillness of the room, besides the cooking meat. Finally, I close my book and set it down, looking around the table. Their gazes showed surprise as they looked at me, and I knew why.

My eyes were back to my normal eye-color; brown, and my hair was back to blonde. I smile and wave at all of them, clearly not upset.

Alyssa spoke up from one side, next to Ty. "D-did you dye your hair and get contacts?" She asked, and I shook my head no.

"This happens," I murmured quietly, unlike my normal self. Everyone at the table's face was in shock, even Adam's.

"How often?" Jerome asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, it hasn't happened in a while," I sigh and poke the table. "This is pretty much what I looked like in pre-school, except with longer hair and blue eyes, like Alyssa's and Adia's." It was true, I was tall, had long hair, and sky blue eyes. That all changed in kindergarten, but my eyes turned brown, like they were now.

"How long does it stay for?" Dakota asked, and I turn to him silently.

"Just until something triggers my old self. Or if I forget," I break off, my eyes going distant, flying through memories.

"Forget what, Jade?" Jason asks, and I feel the heat of anger beginning to warm me from the coldness of my basement. I hear silence as the rage boils the rest of my blood.

"That is NONE of your business, is it, pretty boy?" I growl, my eyes the shade of red from their flinches. I feel my shoulders widening out. "Great job, Jason. Now, when I get back, you better prepare your ears!" I shout, and only two people at this table know what that means, and they both shrunk.

I got up from the table, taller than I was before. I walked out of the house, and my transformation went so fast, I was already running on all four and stretching my wings out to pick up the air. I flapped them, and WHOOOSH! Into the air I go, spiraling higher and higher until I couldn't go any higher.

I calmed down and just flew around and glided in the air currents until my blood cooled. I slowly spiraled down and tucked my wings into my side, and holding my arms close to my chest. I quickly picked up speed and used my tail to help me move around. I could scent, even from up here, that everyone was outside, most likely waiting for me.

Well, if they're waiting for me, then, I will come! My eyes narrowed against the wind and in glee as I whizzed through the air, getting closer and closer to my friends. Not thinking, I began to make this hissing noise, like when you breathe in for fire, but no fire comes.

The sound became louder as I began going into spins, like a screw getting drilled into wood. Finally, someone looked up, but it was hard to tell since I was moving too fast. When I was getting really close, something barreled into my side, nearly knocking me out of the air.

Quickly, I opened my wings and whirled around to see what rammed into me. What was there shocked me. It was another dragon. It was fully black, with shimmering scales sparkling on its' wings and belly. The silver scales closely resembled stars. The black dragon's eyes were narrowed dangerously thin and glowed deep amber.

In rage, I began to make the sound I was making before, but searing heat flared in my throat. I spread my wings wider and stretched out my claws to make myself look bigger. I opened my mouth and a fireball blazed at the black dragon.

He clearly didn't expect that. He messily dodged it, but it still singed his tail. He howled in pain. I flew towards him and nipped at his neck. I flew upwards and hovered for a moment before I dove down and grabbed his neck.

With tremendous strength, I began to tow him upwards, and I kicked at his shoulders, where his wings were. I kicked hard against the right one, and the right wing popped, as with his shoulder. His scream of pain pierced through the air as I continued to fly upwards.

Now that he wasn't able to fly, he'll drop. A wicked grin played across my face as I heard the black dragon say something, but it sounded like I was deep underwater. I heard nothing as I reached my desired height. I look into his eyes and grin, and his eyes flashed with fear.

I let go, and he began hurtling towards the ground. He tried to flap his wings, but was failing since his right one was handicapped. I just hover there, staring at him, pleasure flooding my veins.

The black dragon cried out, but I heard nothing. I was about to turn around when something reached my ears, through the muffled sound. It was the sound of someone scared to death, pleading for help.

"Jade!" I whipped around to see the black dragon wail my name, and the pleasure and rage leaves my blood, leaving it cold.

I heard that voice before. My throat closed in fear and I tried to choke put something. I tried again, and this time, it was full of anguish.

"Jason!" My strangled voice croaked out, and I dove down towards the flailing lycanthrope. "Hold on!" My arms and legs tucked in, and my wings folded next to my sides, making me like a missile.

He was flailing around with his left wing, and trying to grab something, even though he was no-where near anything to grab onto. I hurtled past him and I flung my wings open, stopping me from going down, but up again.

A heavy weight slammed into my back, and I cried out in pain as I felt something break. Boy, this guy was heavy. It took all of my control to not crash as I barreled to the ground. When we got close, I thought we were going to make it when Jason, who had been knocked out, woke up, and in fear, tugged on my wing.

It felt like he was going to fall, but he didn't because one tug made all the difference. He pulled himself back up, but in the process, broke my wing. I cried out in pain and my flying just disappeared as the ground came closer.

Desperate for my friend to not take any damage than I has already caused, I shook him off and flipped onto my back in mid-air. I glanced at him calmly, while his eyes were full of terror.

"I'm sorry, dude," I smile and hit the ground, with him slamming on top of me yet again. I barely feel him clamber off of me and the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone, then to Jason. His eyes were connected with mine as I stared at him.

"Boy, you're too heavy," I wheezed and cracked a smile. I saw his eyes lighten up for a moment before I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was someone crying out my name.

And that someone was Jerome.

**AN: I finally got this done, and it has action, mystery, and tragedy in it! Don't worry; it's not the end, just simply a cliffhanger that won't be continued for a while. Anyways, school is going great, if ya'll cared. Also, the people not open for pairings are:**

**Mitch!**

**Jerome!**

**Bashur!**

**Adia!**

**Alyssa!**

**Ty!**

**Jade!**

**Jason!**

**And…**

**Cliff!**

**Anyone who is not on this list is available. (Lol) So, side-note, if you want longer chapters, then you're going to have to wait longer. One: I have school and softball. Two: Once I start, it's hard for me to stop. |3 (A few more of Jade's friends OCs, then I am only accepting around six evil OCs) Aaaanywaaaays, goodnight!**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	8. Falling and Running

**AN: This one has multiple point-of-views, guys! So, think of it as a donut with extra sprinkles! Note: People will be out of character.**

_-Jerome's POV—_

I watch as Jason, who we just learned was a dragon as well as a wolf, barreling into Jade's side, almost knocking her to the ground. She steadies herself and hovers for a moment as she stares at Jason. I see her size him up, and her eyes narrowed, glowing a deep, dark red that seemed to glow. I shuddered, and she hurled a fireball at Jason.

The black dragon hastily dodges it and it hits his tail, and he howls in pain. Jade rushed at him, nipping at his neck. She flew up for a moment, then dove down and grabbed Jason's neck and towed him upwards. While she was steadily going up, she kicked at his shoulder and wing, and his right one went limp and he cried out again.

Jade finally stopped, and Jason's cry could be heard from down here.

"What are you doing, Jade?"

And with that, she stopped and let go of him. Jason began to plummet towards the ground, and screamed. Jade turned to fly away, but when Jason cried out her name, she turned around. She hovers for a moment, and then cries out to Jason.

"Jason!" She dived down at amazing speed towards our falling friend. "Hold on!" She passed him a few seconds, and then opened her wings. Jason slammed into her back, making her wobble and knocking Jason out.

Jade begins to glide down when Jason comes to. When he realized he was on top of something, he nearly fell off. He reached out and grabbed Jade's wing hurriedly, and pulled himself up. Jade cried out, and she stopped flying.

I held my breath as I watched Jade shake off Jason and flip over, calmly saying something to Jason. His eyes were full of fear as the ground came closer and closer…

Until Jade slammed into the ground back-first. Right after, Jason fell on her, but he didn't seemed to be hurt besides his lame wing and his right shoulder, which he didn't step on as he climbed off of her.

In fear, I ran over, and everyone pounded after me. Jade had her eyes open, and was staring at all of us. She stared at Jason for a moment then wheezed out a few words.

"Boy, you're too heavy," she cracks a weak smile, as I do. We all felt that she was going to be okay until her beautiful eyes rolled back and her eyelids slid down. I felt my heart break as I watch her go limp, and I cry out her name in anguish.

"JADE!" I race towards her, brushing past Jordan, Adam, and Ty. I kneel by her head and shake it, getting no response. "Jade! Wake up, dood!" I choke out, and I felt someone grab my shoulder sympathetically. I look over my shoulder to be looking into Mitch's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry, dood," he whispered, and my head drops. He's the only one who knows that I like Jade. I hear someone walk up to me as I stare at Jade's dragon-face. Alyssa crouched down and patted my back. I glance up at her, and her face is full of sympathy. Her eyes can tell all. She knows that I like Jade as well.

Her gaze traveled to Jade, and she sighed. All of a sudden, she froze, then pushed me backward, putted her head to the side and leaning down to Jade's mouth.

"Hey!" I croaked, and watch as Alyssa didn't respond, but just moved her head up. "What are you doing?" She stops and looks at me with determined eyes.

"Saving our friend," was all she said and moved Jade head down. Hope fluttered in my chest as I noticed her stomach faintly moving up and down. I reached forward to help but Alyssa slapped it away. "Get in the house, guys. Adia, go get her clothes." Adia nodded and ran into the house.

Adam looked at Alyssa weirdly. "Why?" Alyssa sighed and face-palmed.

"Well, when a lycanthrope gets badly hurt like this, but doesn't die, they shape back into their original form, if they were shaped into something else," she said quickly, and pointed to Jade's back, where her wings were shrinking. "See?"

"Ohh," Adam said, then ran into the house before he saw anything else. Everyone besides me and Jason weren't in the house. I was just watching Jade's face going back to normal.

"Jerome," Alyssa's voice came from no-where and she snapped her fingers. "Go inside. Now." I reluctantly agreed, taking a glance at Jade's face one last time and walked back into the house slowly. Jason came running out of the woods, holding his right arm. He ran up to me, but I hardly noticed besides his loud footfalls on the wood porch.

"Are you okay dude?" He asked with a strained voice, and I nodded meekly and opened the door for my hurt friend.

"Are you?" I choke out, and then cleared my throat. "Your arm, I mean." He glances down at his arm, wincing at its awkward shape.

"Yeah, it'll heal," he said, and held his arm out to see it pop back in place. I flinched as I heard it, and watched as the reds, blues, browns, and greys fade away to his normal skin color. "See?" He smiled and pointed at it, and I tried to stifle a smile, but from Jason's dropping eyes, I guess it didn't work out as planned.

We walked out of the kitchen, where the porch leads into. I saw everyone pacing around in the living room and Adia pounded past with Jade's clothes. Her beanie and vest were among the clothes, and my heart broke yet again of the thought of Jade plummeting to the ground and her hitting the dirt.

I walked into the living room and went straight to the windows in the front. I was watching the birds hopping across the yard, and squirrels racing each other and stealing bird seed. Everyone was silent besides small chatter from a few people, but I couldn't make out who it was.

I don't know how long I was staring out the window, but Alyssa was coming around the house holding Jade and walking to her truck with Adia trailing behind a bit. Without saying anything, I ran to the door, flung it open, and raced out towards the three girls.

"Is she okay?" I ask, and Adia turns around to me, her face expressionless, but it was paler than it normally was. That was never good. "What's wrong? Is she going to make it?" Adia tried to speak through my questions before she snapped at me.

"Jerome! Shush it!" I closed my mouth and watch as Alyssa put Jade in the back seats of her truck. "She's still breathing, but hardly. We don't know if she'll be okay, or make it." Her voice trailed off at the last of the sentence, then cleared her voice. "We're taking her to the Sky Oak Hospital. Come if you want, its six miles east of here."

I nod, and look behind her to see Alyssa walk over and whisper in Adia's ear. The girl's eyes flew wide, and glanced at me, then back to the truck. I felt the color drain from my face. Was something wrong? Adia looked back to me once more, and opened her mouth to say something, then dashed to the truck, with Alyssa quickly following her. My feet were glued to the gravel driveway as Alyssa hopped into the driver's seat, slamming it closed.

Another slam came a second after, and Adia was in. Alyssa quickly backed up and sped up the driveway, and before I knew it, I was racing after them. There was a long road from their driveway to the main road, and not many people live on the road, only Jade, Alyssa, Adia, and one or two neighbors. By the time I was passing the half-way part of the lengthy road, the truck was already gone.

I dropped to my knees and tears rolled down my cheeks, and I began to cough hoarsely. I crawled to the side of the road, sitting underneath a pine tree, and began sobbing into my knees. I didn't want cars to hit me. Just yet.

I shook my head and tried to fling the thought away, but it stuck like cobwebs. If Jade was going, so was I. But, Adia said she was okay. But why did they run?

All these questions ran through my head for the whole time I was sitting beneath pine. The sun beginning to go down before I heard distant calls of my friends, but I didn't do anything. I just want them to find me. Well, maybe I don't, but I don't want to move. My phone vibrated multiple times and rang twice as much. I just pulled it out of my back pocket and placed on the ground, watching the screen light up.

**I** don't know how long it was until someone finally found me.

I was still staring at the ground when Quentin and Dakota found me. At first, they were walking past when I sniffled. They noticed me and ran over, firing question to and fro at me, but I didn't answer a single one. I just let them talk until they got it through their heads. I wasn't going to talk.

Dakota eventually pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Quentin murmured to him to put it on speaker, and Dakota pressed a button.

Mitch's voice answered in two rings.

"Did you find Jerome?"

"Yes," Dakota answered, and I heard Mitch breathe a sigh of relief and quiet 'yes'.

"Is he okay? Where are you guys?" He asked, and Quentin piped up.

"I think he's fine, but he's-" He was about to say something when Dakota shook his neck to tell him not to say it. He knew that I'd be furious if he told. "He's fine. We're about half-way up the road under a pine tree."

"Okay," Mitch replied and hung up. Dakota and Quentin shot worried glances at me, but I completely ignored them. I just simply got up, and walked out into the middle of the road, facing forward, away from the house. I hear Dakota and Quentin get up and walk behind me, watching.

What they didn't know was that I was going to run.

I set my foot behind me, and took a deep breath. I let it go, and then took off. I hear Dakota and Quentin calling for me, and for a few seconds, they sounded closer, but then the voices faded. I kept running, and when I got to the main road, I was wheezing. I looked to the right, and then to the left, checking for any lights since the sun was nearly down. Good thing I was wearing a bright shirt.

I turned to the right and began to jog down the side of the road, going straight with the road. I kept straight until I made it to a little community, where the road splits off way too many ways. I groan and look around for people who might be able to help me. Why didn't bring my phone?

_-Dakota's POV—_

I watch as Jerome stands there, watching as Alyssa and Adia jump into their car and race away. He then is running after the car and Mitch runs to the door, yelling Jerome's name, but he didn't slow down. Mitch is running towards him, and I run out after him_._

"Mitch! Stop, dood. He probably doesn't even know where they're going. He's probably going to stop soon and sit down to cool off. Just give him time," I say, grabbing his shoulder by the time he got to the gravel.

Mitch sighed and looked at me, then to the ground. "I guess you're right. But if he's not back by sunset, I'm going after him."

"You mean, 'we're going after him'," a voice said from behind us, and Adam, Jordan, Ryan, Ty, Jason, Bashur, and Quentin standing behind us. Adam had his arms crossed and was glaring at us. "I'm going with you, and it saves time with multiple people. He's our friend too."

Adam was backed up with cheers and murmurs. I looked at Mitch, who was nodding. "Okay," he sighed. Mitch looked up at the sky, which was getting dark. "We'll go out soon if he doesn't show up."

"Alright," I say and watch the sun dip down. "It's kind of getting late now, isn't it?" I say hesitantly, and Mitch looks up.

"Yeah. It is," he said and looked at all of us. "Jason and Adam, go around back, Jordan and Ryan, go to the right, Dakota and Quentin, go behind us, and Ty and me will go to the left. Deal?" We all nodded and split off, going in our designated routes.

"JEROME!" I yell, as with everyone does as Quentin and I trek up the road. We walk up the road a bit and when we were a little bit past mid-way, a sniffle came from the right, and I turn my head to see Jerome sitting under a pine tree. His knees were pulled up to his chin and he was hugging his legs. His phone lay beside him on the grass.

I run over with Quentin behind me and lean down, seeing dried tears on his cheeks. I began to ask questions, but he doesn't respond, and I realize that he doesn't want to talk. I quickly shut up and pull out my phone from my pocket. I dial Mitch's number, and put it up to my ear.

"Put it on speaker," Quentin murmurs, and I nod, holding it out. Mitch responded in two rings.

"Did you find Jerome?" He asked quickly.

"Yes," I answer, and Mitch sighs, quietly saying 'yes' in the process.

"Is he okay? Where are you guys?" He asks quickly. I open my mouth to say something, but Quentin speaks up first.

"I think he's fine, but he's-" I cut him off, tracing a straight horizontal line across my neck with a finger, and shake my head no. Jerome doesn't like it when we tell other people about his feelings or if he's having one of his silent moods. Quentin quickly took the point and continued on like the last two words weren't spoken. "He's fine. We're about half-way up the road under a pine tree."

"Okay," Mitch responds from the other side and hangs up. Quentin and I glance at Jerome, who was still in his position, but his eyes glanced up at our faces. Out of the blue, he gets up, walks into the middle of the road, and stares at the top, where the lane leads out into the main road. I get up and walk behind him, watching him. Quentin does the same as Jerome places a foot behind his other one and takes a deep breath, letting it out.

And he takes off running. I quickly chase after him, calling for him. Quentin follows me, but stops first, wheezing. When I heard the wheezing, I remembered that Jerome said a few days ago that he wasn't feeling good. He's sick, running away from his friends into the dark to who-knows-where, with a short-sleeve shirt.

I give up after his bright neon green shirt gets dull. I call his name once more, but he doesn't react. Go figure. I huff and turn around just as Mitch appears. Oh snap.

I gulp and walk over to Mitch, who was looking around for his friend. I kicked a rock, and he turns to me, most likely expecting Jerome just from the look in his face. But his happiness disappeared as he saw it was just me. He glances around me and back to my face. I'm guessing my guilt and fear is written on my face because he asks the question I didn't want to hear.

"Where's Jerome?" I looked at Quentin quickly, but he didn't keep eye contact for long. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Uh, well," I stutter, and Mitch's eyes narrow. "Well, he, uh, kinda ran, um, off…" I say quickly and wince, since Mitch was Jerome's closest friend and they were practically brothers. Mitch didn't say anything, and I look at his face.

It was pale, and his eyes were distant. He shook his head and ran back to the house, most likely getting his car. Quentin was about to follow, but I stopped him.

"Quentin, let's go looking for Jerome," I say sternly, and Quentin's eyes widen.

"How?" He asked. Really? Did he just ask that? To answer his question, I just simply shifted and glared at him. "Oh…" He says and shifts too. I grin and scent the air, Jerome's scent still there, but fading.

"Not much time," I growl and ran up the road. When I came to the main road, I swiveled my head side to side, trying to catch Jerome's scent again. I huff in frustration when Quentin points to the right. I nodded and stepped into the shadows of the woods, just in case any cars came. Quentin hopped in beside me and we ran after the scent, occasionally sticking our snouts out of the tree line to make sure.

We came to a plan, and stopped at the tree line. I growled in anger and crossed my arms.

"Well," Quentin puffed. "That's helpful." I nodded in agreement at his sarcasm. I gazed the roads, looking for Jerome's bright shirt. "Is that him?" Quentin asked, pointing at a far moving neon green blob. I raised my head in that direction, and smelled the air, and I was lucky because the wind was blowing my way. Jerome's scent came fresh to my nose.

"I think so!" I say and almost jumped out onto the road after him when I realized we were shifted. _Crap._

"Well, I think we need to shift back, just in case we get spotted," I inform Quentin and relax, going back to my normal form. I quickly dressed and stepped out onto the road, and kept my eyes fixed on the fading green blob. "Hurry, dude." Quentin grunted and appeared next to me, and we set off at a steady sprint.

We got closer to the shirt and slowed down, calling for him.

"Jerome!" Quentin and I yell at the same time, and Jerome turns around quickly. I jog up to him and hug him, letting go, then punched him arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jerome squeaked, and I rolled my eyes. Literally?

"Well, you did disappear, went silent, then you RAN OFF! WHAT DO THINK IT WAS FOR?" Quentin growled. Jerome looked sorry and glanced at us both.

"Did you know that Mitch was worried about you? Not just him, but all of us! Dude, think!" I added, and Jerome's head hung. He scratched the back of his neck and looked up at us.

"Sorry, guys. It's just that…" He trailed off with a cough. Oh, crap, I forgot that he was sick. I quickly pulled off my jacket and handed it to him.

"We're getting you back to the house," I say, and Jerome looked ready to argue, but Quentin stopped him.

"No matter what."

He nodded, and walked along the side of the road with us. We were getting to the end of the street when mine and Quentin's phone rang. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket, as with Quentin. Mitch called Quentin and Adam called me. We both gulped and answered at the same time. I put my phone to my ear and waited for Adam's voice yelling at me.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed, and I flinched. I cleared my throat and glanced at Quentin and Jerome, flinching as well as I faintly heard Mitch's voice coming through the speakers.

"Uh, well," I start and sighed. "Quentin and I are taking a stroll. Down a road." I say, and I can hear Adam quietly growl.

"WELL, THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!" He erupted, and I tried to hold back a smirk.

"Well, you didn't let me finish," I say matter-of-factly. "We're taking a stroll down a road with JEROME."

"Oh," Adam muttered, and I heard him telling someone else that we had Jerome. "Are you guys coming back?"

"Yeah, but we're walking back. Jerome's a little tired, and, dat cold," I say, and Adam replies with a 'mhmm'.

"We'll be back soon," Quentin says into his phone, and I glance at Jerome. His head was down, and his face was pale.

"See ya', Adam," I say and hang up, putting my phone back in my pocket. I hear Quentin hang up and I look over. He's pulling something out of his other pocket and hands Jerome his phone. He must've picked it up while Mitch was interrogating me.

"Here, buddy," he says softly and hands Jerome his phone. Jerome takes it and puts it in his pocket, and nodded thanks. Quentin looks away, and I notice that we're getting close. I began to walk a little faster, due to the chill. I turn down to the lane, and sigh.

While we were walking down, Jason and Adam ambush us, and we all jump back.

"What the crap, dude?" Quentin growled, and I glared at the two.

"Give us all heart-attacks, why don't you?" Jerome spoke up, a smile hinting in his voice. I glanced over, and on his sick face, a smile was plastered tiredly across his face.

"J-REE!" Adam screeches, and tackles Jerome. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Whoa, sorry dude," Jerome croaks and coughs, and Adam gets off of him.

"You're defiantly not feeling top-notch, eh?" Jason asked, and Jerome grinned, but sneezed.

"Well, we're getting you home now. So you can get better," Adam said sternly. "And explain."

Jerome nodded and continued on down the lane, with all of us following behind.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I was really busy. Mostly hurting myself, like sliding practice and running into walls. You know, the usual. Anyways, here's yo' chapter. Next will be in Jade's POV!**


	9. Darkness and Sugar

**AN: If you guys have any favorite last-gen songs, tell me! I'm running out of dem classics, yo!**

_-Jade's POV—_

Good God, I hate the darkness. Literally. Evil things lurk in it, and it closes around and chokes you. I feel myself shudder, and something touched my head. I tried to swat it away, but I couldn't move my arm. Frantic, I try to pry my eyes open, and light washed in. Standing over me was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked around nineteen, I think.

She was opening and closing her mouth, like she was talking. I tried to tilt my head, but it hurt worse. I cried out a bit and the girl started to shake me. I finally found my voice and wailed out.

"Stop! Please, stop! Don't hurt me!" The girl stops, and I see he look at me disbelievingly.

"J-Jade? Do you remember me? At all?" She asked. Who is Jade? Is that her?

"You're Jade, right?" I asked, and her face falls. I guess not. She sighs and sniffled. I'm guessing she's sick. She backs up and slams something, making me scream in fear. I shuffled my position, but stopped in pain. Good thing I can see a little bit over the grey-plastic-stuff.

The one girl was talking to another blonde girl with short, thick, curly hair. Another person was there, and he was staring past the two girls and straight at me. Does he see me? I tried to shrink down, but I couldn't. He was now looking back at the two girls, and they suddenly ran back to where I was sitting in.

The first girl hopped in the seat in front of me, while the other girl hopped in the other side. A rumble shook the machine, and I shrieked in fear. The second girl's head whipped towards me, and I shrunk down, well, at least tried to, anyway. Her eyes were blue as well, and wet droplets were rolling down her cheeks. Just her face made me want to hug her. Her head turns away and I now notice that were going really fast.

There were greens, browns, and blacks flying past, and for a second, time slowed, and I saw a man –or woman?- standing in the woods, their eyes a very light, light grey, almost white and glowing like the silver disc in the sky. Something flashed in my mind, and it was truly horrifying.

These two girls, that boy, and a bunch of other boys were slumped over on the ground, and the same figure was still standing and staring at me. I cried out in fear and sadness as I felt some responsibility towards these bodies on the ground. I bent down and touched the first girl's face, and it was cold to the touch, like stone. Memories flooded in my mind, and I fell on her, tears streaming down my cheeks like a river.

"No… Alyssa…" I whisper, and the figure's eyes make mine open. I look up, and scream in fear. I find myself looking at someone who looked like me, and she looked almost as dead as the others. Only her eyes were glowing white. I saw a spark of a sharp, bright green, then everything faded back to the white.

I found myself back where I was before the pictures, and I was curled up on the seat, crying. The second girl was patting my shoulder, and slowly, I calmed. I wiped at my face, and I glanced up at her. At first, I saw her as I did the dream, and I began to breathe quickly. She quickly said something soothing, and I calmed. I could make out a few words and piece them together.

Apparently, I'm Jade, she's Adia, and the other girl is Alyssa. When I figured this out, I sat up, no matter how much it hurt. I scared them both, but I don't care. My eyes met hers in a mirror, and I spoke to her with a deeper voice than I think I have.

"Don't you EVER leave us," I growled, and I saw her eyes harden in emotion, and she nods.

"Jade, do you remember anything before, uh, waking up in the car?" Adia asked, and I sit back, swimming through my thoughts. I winced as I thought of the recent memories that flooded my mind of Alyssa, and now Adia.

"Um, the sky, wind, something slamming into me, and then pain. That's all I can remember," I say, and Adia lets out a small breath. "I can remember, uh, like a little while before that, like we were at a, uh, cabin in some woods, with large pines, and a creek. With cats. Big cats."

Adia hid a smile, and looked at me. "So you know that-"

"That I'm a lycanthrope?" I cut her off, and she smiles. "Yes. I don't think anyone can forget that." I smile, and she does too. "Hey, who was that guy that had the grey eyes and black-leather clothes? He was at that house, too."

"Oh, that's David," Alyssa spoke up, and memories flashed past my eyes. First day of Junior High, him wearing pink like a girly-girl, him dressed as an octopus, him speaking about me, and me finally getting my revenge.

"Oh," I say. My eyes narrowed and I spat out his name. "David. That buttnugget!" Adia and Alyssa laughed, and a bright light shone from the glass to my left.

"Jade, we're going to put you in the hospital," Alyssa said suddenly as she parked the truck. "I know you don't like it, but even your lycanthrope healing powers can't help your back. It may in the future, when you're more experienced with your magic."

Pictures flashed past my eyes again, and I screamed. "NO! NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Adia got out and opened up my door, patting my shoulder.

"Shh, Jade. They're going to help you. Come with us, or you might not be able to see us again," she said smoothly, and I gradually calmed. I sighed and shuffled out beside her, and pain shot up my legs and back, causing me to cry out.

"I'm coming, Jade!" Alyssa hurried over and held my other side, helping me walk up to the building that I dread. I held my breath, and walked in, and the lady at the counter saw us hobbling in. She gasped and ran up to us, looking at me.

"What happened?" She asked softly, and I glanced at Alyssa. Her face was straight, but her eyes were obviously saying that she was searching for a lie to say to the nurse. Good thing Adia spoke up quickly.

"We were finishing up our tree house that we were building, and my friend here fell out of the tree, and hurt her back," she waved at me, and I tried to hold back tears of pain.

"How big was the tree?" The nurse asked as she hurried behind her counter and pressed a button.

"Well, it was pretty big," Alyssa spoke up, and I was glad for my friends.

"Can you fill out these forms for her?" She asked Alyssa, and she nodded. Two other nurses burst through two doors beside the lady's counter with a wheelchair. I gasped and tried to break away from my friends, fear flooding my veins.

Adia quickly calmed me and whispered in my ear.

"Calm down! They're going to help you, Jade. If you get too worked up, you might accidentally shift. We can't afford that to happen." I painfully nodded and wobbled over to the wheelchair, sitting down. My mouth opened in a silent 'ow' of pain, and the quickly wheeled me inside.

Fear made me blind, and the next thing I know, I 'm lying on a bed, with me looking at the ceiling. I looked down at my arm, and tubes were sticking out, and I screamed, having a mini panic-attack. Someone popped up beside me, and I recognized Alyssa.

"Jade! Calm down!" She held my shoulder gently down, and I slowed my breathing. I nodded, and that made the room spin. I glanced at Alyssa, and her face was full of fear.

"I'm going to take a nap," I said with a smile so she didn't have to worry. Alyssa bit her lip and say down by my bed as the darkness crashed in on me again.

I saw the figure again, and it was closer, but I still couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. The boy I saw talking to Adia and Alyssa appeared, and he attacked me, with the same eyes that I had earlier. I cried out something, but I don't know what, and brown eyes flashed for a second before the same ghostly color reappeared. He began to choke and shake me, and I cried out yet again.

The picture faded, but I could still feel the shaking. My eyes flew open, and Adia and Alyssa were staring at me with fear.

"Jade?" Alyssa whispered. "Are you okay?" She asked, and I hesitantly nodded.

"Nightmare," I whispered hoarsely back, and they both relaxed. I thought about the dream again, and I flinched. I decided to say something. "Who was that boy you were talking to earlier while I was in the truck?"

They both seemed shock at my question, and the glanced at each other. I saw something sparkle in Alyssa's blue eyes, and a faint smile appeared.

"That was Jerome. He's a good friend of us, remember?" Alyssa said sweetly, and I repeated the name over and over in my head. Pictures flew past, and I smiled. My eyes focused back to my room and friends again, and they smiled at my smile. "I think you do."

"Yeah," I sigh in content, and they both laugh at me. "What?"

Adia snickers and looks at Alyssa. They both turn to me, and I raised my eyebrow.

"You like him, huh?" Alyssa teased, and my eyes narrowed.

"Of course not! As a friend, yes, but no more," I say sternly, and she scoffs and rolls her eyes. Exhaustion overwhelms me again, and I yawn. "Good night. Wake me up when I need to be awake," I mumble and close my eyes, falling into a peaceful dream.

"Jade, wake up," a voice whispers in my ear, and I groan and move my shoulder, but wince. "Waaake uuuuup, Jaaaade!" Adia's voice is clearly the one in my ear, and I open my eyes tiredly to see her face right in mine. "Good! You're awake!"

"And you're in my face!" I shoot back, and smile. She grins and backs up, and I glance around the room. Alyssa wasn't in here, and I look over at Adia, who was sketching something. "Where's Lyss?" Adia looks up, and glances at our friend's chair.

"She's getting food, and you some books," Adia said nonchalantly, and waved her hand. I nod and glance at the TV, which was off and hanging off the wall. "It doesn't work." Adia says as I reach for the remote.

"Oh," I say and glance at the TV, looking for what's wrong. I've been looking at it for a while when the door opens. I thought it was Alyssa, so I just continued evaluating the television set until I hear Adia speaking softly, instead of her normal loud voice that she always talks to Alyssa in.

I look over, and a bunch of guys, like ten or so, in the front of the room. Out-of-habit, I narrowed my eyes and glared at the strangers. Most of them were looking and speaking to Adia, but one was looking at me, and I remembered his face, but where?

A voice cuts through my thoughts, and arms flung around me. "JADE!" I screamed and tried my best to break away from the grasp. "Huh, wha-?" The voice says again, and I hiss at him, my eyes narrowed dangerously thin and lips curled.

"Back. Off," I growled deeply, and they all back up. Adia moves forward and speaks to the boys.

"Guys, she doesn't remember all of you," she says, and I hear gasps from the clump of men.

"Y-you mean," a voice spoke up, and my face relaxed and my eyes went distant as the voice continued. "Sh-she doesn't remember any of us? Not me?" The last to words were so quiet, that I could hardly hear it myself.

"Yes," Adia said glumly, and I see her look at me, but I don't move my position. The world goes black again, and the figure is closer. All of the people in front of me where standing in front of me, their eyes fully white and glowing brightly. I noticed myself, Jerome, Alyssa, and Adia in the way back, and they were worse than before. Their eyes were duller, and they looked tired.

I moved my way through the crowd of guys and to the four people. I stood in front of them, and a tidal wave of emotion sliced through me. I choked out tears, and hugged all four as best as I could. I could feel their skin warming up, and mine growing colder, like I was giving them my strength in turn for their exhaustion. Multiple arms pushed me away, and I saw all four of them looking how they should, smiling at me. Jerome leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Save the rest of your strength for when we all need it most, Jade. Stay yourself, and don't let them in your mind and set your self-esteem low. Fight them and stay with us." I was too tired to hold back my tears, but too tired to make any. Only one. It rolled down my cheek and I nodded slowly.

The black faded, and as did everyone else besides me and Jerome. He hugged me and let go, then faded himself. I found myself back in the hospital room, and everyone was crowded around me. I glanced at everyone that came to see me. Out of them all, Jerome's face was one of the closest. I held my gaze with his before I saw them flash white. I shot out my hand touched him, and his eyes went normal, and his face was full of surprise.

That movement tired me so much, I could hardly move back into a laying position. I take my time to look at everyone, and asked myself mentally who they were. Before I know it, I'm saying something softly, but Adia picks it up.

"Wh-what are you saying, Jade?" I stop speaking, and look up to her. I begin to say it again, but a bit louder this time.

"Adam, Jordan, Ty, Bashur, Dakota, Quentin, Jason, Mitch, Ryan, Jerome, Jordan, Ty, Mitch, Ryan, Adam, Dakota, Jerome, Bashur, Quentin, Ryan, Adam, Jason, Ryan, Jordan, Ty, Jerome…" I continue repeating the names over and over until the memories came back. My eyes fixated on nothing as I kept repeating the names and lost track of time. At some point, Alyssa came back in, but I hardly noticed as I continue saying the names.

As soon as I finished with my weird state, I shook my head and glanced at everyone. My back straightened and I could move around better. I remembered everything that happened, but I have no confusion, besides the figure. I will keep that a secret until I know more. Everyone was staring at me wide-eyed.

"I'm ready to go home now," I say smoothly, and they still stare at me. "Hey! Bed-ridden girl that is impatient wants to go home!" I snap, but a smile stretches across my face, and they seemed to snap out of their trance. Adia nods and leaves the room, and the guys move to the edges of the room to talk among themselves.

A doctor came in and turned to me, who was sitting straight in my pain with hardly any pain.

"How are you feeling, Jade?" He asked, and I looked at him. He stepped back a bit, and I tried not to smile. It's kind of fun to scare people with my eyes.

"Good, like I can do parkour!" I smile, and all the boys looked at me with surprised expressions. The doctor chuckles and shakes his head side to side.

"I don't think so. Not yet, at least," he informs me, and my eyes narrow. I checked to make sure that I had some-sort of clothing on, and I shuffled my position to have my legs hanging over the side of the bed. The doctor watched me, and clutches his clipboard. "Miss Night, please, don't. You're not fully heal yet!" I ignored him and slowly slid my legs down off the bed until my feet where flat on the floor. I had a bemused look on my face and I put weight on my feet. "Miss Jade, I command you to stop." The doctor said sternly, and I froze. I hear a few people mutter some things, and Adia whispers 'uh-oh', and Alyssa replies with a 'he shouldn't have said that'.

The doctor heard my two friend's comments, and his face goes pale. "Wha-? What do you mean?"

I turn my head slowly, and I can tell from his glasses that my eyes are red again.

"You command me? COMMAND. ME? No one _**commands **_**ME!**" I growl and get up, strutting over to him. I lean into his face and curl my lips. "Watch your mouth mister. No one commands me but I myself. If I find that you're saying this to everyone," I lower my voice so only he can hear. "Then I'll be commanding _**you**_, my friend." His face is full of fear and he meekly nods.

"You may go, Miss Night. But you have to fill out the papers," he gulps and hands me the clipboard. I glance down at it and look at the pen, and it begins moving and fills out the papers. Everyone is looking at me with shocked faces. I shove the clipboard back at the doctor and whisper in his ear.

"You saw nothing in this room. You never did, and you will not speak of it," I say smoothly and deeply, and he nods slightly. I back up, my face wearing a smile. "Hey, where's my clothes, doc?" He shuffled back and goes to the door, mumbling over his shoulder.

"I'll get them, and then you may go," he leaves the room hurriedly, and everyone surrounds me the instant the door closes.

"What did you say?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Can you show me that?"

"You should've seen the look in his face!"

"Are you okay?"

I smiled and waved them off, making them quiet down. I saw Adam, Ty, Jordan, and a few others watch my hand, afraid it might summon things or whatever. "I've been working on things." I glanced up at the ceiling, where a camera was recording the room. I snapped my fingers, and a red light flashed and faded off. "Now, they're not recording us."

"Whoops," Adam said, and I laughed.

"Hey, you said that you could do parkour," Mitch said, and I looked over at him. He held his chin with his forefinger and thumb, and I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, parkour. You've never heard of it? You jump from building to building, flipping off of ledges, climb ladders, and such," I explain, and the group of boys glanced at each other, and I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Because we do parkour, too, but differently," Adam said, and the guys nodded. I was about to ask how when the doctor came back in with my clothes. I narrowed my eyes and walked up to him, smiling, though keeping my eyes narrowed.

"Thanks," I say, and he nods.

I walk into the bathroom, and change, feeling better in my own clothes besides a hospital gown. I open the bathroom door and walk out, feeling my phone moving in my back pocket. It vibrated, and I pulled it, seeing it that was my friend, Cassandra. I press call, and put my phone up to my ear.

"JADE! WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR LIKE, EVER!" She screamed, and I smiled.

"The hospital, Cassandra," I reply simply, and she doesn't say anything immediately, and I imagine her face; lips puckered and eyes narrowed.

"Oh," she murmured, and then went on. "WELL, GUESS WHAT! I GOT A NEW DRESS! I WANT TO SHOW IT TO YOU!" She squealed, and I pulled the phone away from my ear in pain.

"Okay, we're heading home now, so uh, see you at, hmm, four?" I said, checking the time.

"Okie," Cassandra trilled, and hummed to a song playing in the background. "Bye, Jadie!"

I hate that nickname. I grinned and tried not to laugh. "Bye, Cassie!" I squeal, and I hear her starting to scream with her mouth shut. I hung up quickly and let out my laughter. When I stopped, everyone was staring at me. "That was my friend, Cassandra."

I hear a groan, and Ty's hand was covering his face.

"What, Ty?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Cassandra Wells?" He asked, and I nodded. He groaned again, shaking his head. "She hates my guts, for no apparent reason. Make sure she doesn't jump me, please."

"Okay, then…" I say, and glance at Alyssa, who was standing up straight. She glanced at me, and I jerked my head a little over in Ty's direction. She nodded and walked over to him, standing next to him, saying something softly. I could see Ty's reaction when Alyssa didn't snap at him. Good. She's managing.

"LET'S MOVE!" Adia yelled, breaking the silence, and I laughed, leaving the room. Once I stepped out of the room, waves of depression, sickness, and death waved over me, and I tried my best to not hyperventilate. I feel everyone close around me, as if to stop everything crashing onto me. A voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, Jade," it murmured, and I distinguished Jordan's voice, who's practically been silent the whole time I've met him.

I nodded, and we started to move. We stayed in that position that whole time, and I came up with a few remarks. I said some while we were walking out of the building.

"I feel so loved!"

"Is this what it feels like to be important?"

"How does Mister President do this?"

And as we got to the doors, and were ready to exit, I screamed out my last saying, and bolted out to the truck.

"I'M BATMAN!" That got a few laughs, and I hear them all run after me, and Ryan yelling.

"No, I'M BATMAN!" I laugh, and jump up onto Alyssa's truck bed cover, standing over all of them. They all gaped up at me, and I grinned.

"How'd you do that?" Quentin gaped, and glanced down at him.

"Parkour, boys," I say sweetly and flip onto the ground. They run over to me, fearing about my back. I held up and hand and glared at them. "I'm not made of sticks, guys. I'm stronger than you think."

Adam scoffs, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "YOU DON'T EVEN LIFT!" He yelled, but he was smiling, and trying to hold back laughter.

I smile softly and walk over to him. He's a big guy, a little chubby and tall. I'm tall to, but, as far as my friends say, I'm not fat. I put my arms around him in a bear hug, and tightened my grip.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He shrieked, and I smiled. I look over at Alyssa and Adia, who were filming.

"Lifting," I say simply, and grunt as I pulled him off the ground. He starts shrieking and making- pig noises? Adam flails his arms and legs, kicking me, and I release him. "Geez, Adam. No need to kick me." I wheeze, and Adam glares at me. Someone coughs behind me.

"Okay," he panted. "So you do lift." I snorted and turned away, smiling victoriously.

"Can we get home now? I want to fix my computer," I say, and everyone agreed. We all hopped into the vehicles that we came in and drove back to my house.

* * *

I jumped out of the truck and ran to the house, screaming random stuff. I'm not crazy, I'm just burning off of some Power-Ade I had in the truck. I threw open my house door and pounded down the hall, calling for my pets.

"ISAAC, PLUME, JORDEN, VESI!" I yell, and they appear right before me. "FOOD TIME!" I charge into the kitchen, running past my friends, who just got in the door. I flung open my closet in the kitchen and pulled out the premium wet food for dogs and cats. "AU SOUS-SOL!" I say with a heavy French accent and race to the basement door, flinging it open like I did with my front door.

I took two steps at a time and was down in no time. I bounced over to the little wooden building I made for feeding my pets. The cats would hop up to the top, and there were two spaces below for the dogs. I tear open the food packets and dump the damp food in the bowls.

"Mangez bien, mes amis," I say sweetly and tore up the stairs. I closed the basement door and whirl around to find all my friends staring at me. "Bonjour, les amis! Je vais travailler sur mon ordinateur," I bow and dash into my office, locking my door behind me. I turn to my computer and start to work.

_-Adia's POV—_

I watch as Jade runs into the house, screaming something loudly. I get out of the truck and hear what she said before she disappears into the house.

"TOO MUCH SUGAR!"

I laugh and slam the door shut, and Alyssa flinched.

"Hey, Arcadia. Dude, this truck ready to break, and slamming doors doesn't help a bit," Alyssa glared at me, then looked at the house as we heard Jade screaming.

"AU SOUS-SOL!"

I groan and look over at Alyssa, who was watching the guys pull up and get out. Jordan had a quizzical look on his face, and Bashur wasn't paying attention. Ryan was playing on his phone, and taking a picture. Eventually everyone got out, and we started to walk towards the door.

I open the door and begin to go into the kitchen when I heard Jade run up the stairs. I turn to face her, as with everyone else, and we see her staring at us. She smiles and waves at us. "Bonjour, les amis! Je vais travailler sur mon ordinateur," Jade bowed and ran into her office, and I heard the faint sound of a lock.

"Uh… What was that?" Ryan asked, looking at Alyssa and I. I sighed and smiled, shaking my head. I'm pretty sure that I am the only one who knows what she's saying.

"She had found Alyssa's secret stash of energy drinks in the truck. She drank like, I don't know, three bottles? And, well, to make our suffering last longer, I gave her like, eight small sugar straws, and two gigantic ones," I explain, and couldn't hold back my laughter, but I was mustering it. I hear multiple groans, and mutters. "And now, she's fixing her computer. Most likely not going to come up until it's done. Oh well," I shrug, and go into the kitchen. "PREPARE TO HEAR YELLS AND STUFF BREAKING DURING THE NIGHT!" I scream and pull out the milk gallon from the fridge.

I reach up into the cabinet that held the supplies for baking anything. I grabbed the green food coloring and grabbed sprinkles. I dropped a few drops into a cup of milk and dumped a little palm-full of sprinkles into the cup. I grabbed a spoon and stirred the concoction. I walked out of the kitchen and into my room, logging into my computer. I pulled up Minecraft and immediately connected to a Survival Games server.

I found an arena and started to play, taking a place on my starting pedestal. I pressed tab, and gazed through the list of names that where listed on the game board. I nearly choked on my sugar milk as I read the ten names I knew well.

ASFJerome, SkyTheKidRS, CaptainSparklez, deadlox, KermitPlaysMC, HuskyMUDKIPPER, TrueMU, BajanCanadian, xRpmx13, and lastly, Bashur. I squealed, and the games began.

**AN: OOOH! ADIA'S A SECRET FAN! AND COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT THAT THEY'RE CLOSER THAN SHE THINKS! AND JADE'S CRAZINESS, THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN WRITTEN WHILE I TOO WAS HYPER ON SUGAR. WHY AM I USING CAPS LOCK? I don't know. Anyways, I just want to say that I am starting to work on my other story as well as this one. Oh, and my friends and I are planning to start a YouTube channel called 'ThreeBeansInAPod' 'cause my friend and I's nicknames have to deals with beans, and my third friend is just called by her last name. So, keep an eye for it. I will say on here when we make it. It'll be basically us talking (screaming/yelling) about random things and sharing stories. I think we'll call the subs 'fishies' because of a joke we have. Oh, and that sugar milk? I created during a questionable round of Truth or Dare, and it's my friends'r favorite drink. DONE WITH THE RAMBLING! As always,**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	10. Survival Games and Revealing

**AN: I'm going to alternate chapter updates/typing for my stories. Yep. Okay, here's yo' chapter, and still in Adia's POV until later on.**

_-Adia's POV—_

I try to not choke on my sugar milk as my fingers fumble on the keyboard. I charge forward and get a supply crate, scoring a cake, two raw beefs, leather booties, stick, iron ingot, and a shovel. I managed to hit someone, and dash off towards the plains area.

"I GOT A SPATULA!" I scream as I sprint-jump away from the blood-bath at mid. I've always called shovels spatulas. I hear the sound of footsteps from behind me, and I turn around to see xRpmx13 and CaptainSparklez chasing me. I scream and get hit multiple times by his wooden axe. I was down three and a half hearts.

I quickly parkour up onto a tree and type something quickly:

'I'mma kill you with my spatula!'

My comment gets a few 'lols', question marks, and 'XD' faces in chat, but xRpmx13 actually replied, which he hardly never does.

'Try me, GLG.'

I squeal at first, then do my battle cry, which is like roaring and hissing combined, and launch my character at one of my favorite YouTuber's character. I hit him multiple times, and I must've taken around eight and a half hearts before he tried to sprint away. I caught up quickly and hit him three more times, and we two came to a cliff. CaptainSparklez must've ditched him, and I've been checking behind me.

He's down ten hearts, or five whole hearts. So, he's half-way from death. I chuckled evilly and he managed a few hits to me while I slapped him with my spatula and pushed him off the cliff. Surprisingly, he survived, and I cursed. I parkoured down and chased after him. One more hit… One more hit…

And I hit him once more. A boom sounds, and I jump out of my chairs, hands raised.

"YES!" I yell, and I hear Ryan's faint voice.

"NOOOO!"

I could hear uproars of laughter, and Jade's voice boomed from her locked room.

"SHUDDAP!"

I giggle, knowing she was still on a sugar rush. I made it to the last six when someone jumped me from behind and killed me. I huffed in anger and logged out of Minecraft, not bothering to check to see who killed me. During the game, I managed to kill xRpmx13, deadlox, appleapplebannana, and glory445. I then heard the doorbell ring, and I sighed, turning off my lights. I went to the front room to see Cassandra standing on the front porch, holding a dress bag.

I forgot she was coming over. I bit my lip and opened door, and Curly and Sasha appeared from nowhere. Jorden and Vesi must've been showing them around. My pets know this place better than me. That shows something. Cassandra looks up to see me, and squeals. She throws her arms around me, and I scream in fear.

She breaks away and raises an eyebrow. I grin and stare at her, then break into a laughing fit. I screamed so she wouldn't cling to me. Jade burst from her room, holding her bow, with an arrow notched.

"Jade! Calm yo' buttocks. It's just Cassie," I say simply, and Cassandra slaps my arm. Jade's eyes relax, but she still holds the bow back. I narrow mine, and my two dogs appear with my bow and arrows. "Duel?" I ask, and she smiles.

I pull back my bow, and notch an arrow. Ryan walks out of his hallway to see us two with our drawn-back bows, and yells. Everyone burst out of their rooms. Jade and I never moved, and Alyssa didn't do a thing.

"To the yard?" Jade asked, and I nodded. We both advanced towards the kitchen door, but never take our eyes off of each other's bows. Eventually, everyone was outside, and Jade and I were glaring at each other.

"Go ahead, buddy," I say nonchalantly, and she shakes her head no.

"Take the honors." Of course. She's always too generous. I smile wide, and drew my bow back farther. I hear murmurs and mutters from the people watching, and I glance at my friend.

"Why, thank you, Jade," I curtsied as best I could while keeping my bow drawn. I relax my shoulder, and I hear a few gasps. As quickly as I could, I turn so fast so that when I let go my fingers the split second before I turned that my aim moved from my friend to a stack of hay bales at the edge of the tree line. She let loose her arrow, and whizzed right next to mine, and it was basically a race between a black, white, and green arrow versus a chestnut, white, and yellow arrow.

Mine hit the stack first, and Jade's basically landed next to mine a second after. The top bale wobbled and fell backwards, making a faint thump on the ground. I smile at Jade and nodded, and we took off to the target. Jade made it first, and pulled out her arrow. I pulled out mine and fist-pounded the brunette.

"Nice job, Jade," I say as we trek back up to the house.

"Well, you did move so fast, I honestly thought that you were going to hit me at first, Arcadia," she smiled, and I laughed.

"Only if you did first," I comment, and I heard fighting at the top of the hill. I glanced up from the ground to see Cassandra yelling and waving her arms at Ty, who was yelling back. Everyone was in the background, wide-eyed. Only Alyssa wasn't there. I glanced at Jade, who also noticed.

"Go find Alyssa," she ordered, and I nodded. "She most likely shifted, and ran. So, you know what that means…"

"Yeah," I sigh. "Means that I'll be wearing my paws off." When Lyss gets mad or sad really deeply, she runs. And runs and runs and runs. I turn to the side where I could already smell her scent on my now-muzzle.

I hear Jade begin to yell at the two fighting people behind me.

_-Jade's POV—_

I sigh as Adia walks to the right, a muzzle already on her face. I get to the top of the hill, and Cassandra's words are some-what audible.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, TY? YOU SUCK! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

I sigh and face-palm. I take a deep breath, and release my inner Pittsburgher.

"JANO WAH? YINZES SUCK, AN' CASSANDRA, YINZ CAN'T TY TO HIT DA BRICKS CUZ THIS IS MY HAUS!" I scream, and everyone stares at me, even the two fighters. What can you say? When someone speaks the language of Pittsburgh, ya'll gonna have ta' hear. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes, glaring at the two.

"Git back in da haus Ty and jest cool off. Cassandra, yinz can show me yinzes dress now, if yinz want," I say calmer, but still like my inner Pittsburgher. I hear Adam and Bash laugh, and I turn my gaze to them. "Wah's so funny?"

They laugh harder until Adam can control his. He looks at me and opens his mouth to reply.

"What language are you speaking, Jade? It's so funny!" He laughs again, and I roll my eyes.

"Got to know yinzes friends more, Adam," I shrug my shoulders. "Oh, and it's called Picksburgese." I walk into the house, waving for Cassandra to follow. She quickly follows, and immediately brightens up.

"Jade," she giggled. "Nice job on the Pittsburghese." I smiled and walk towards my room.

"I never get to use it since everyone I know is practically used to it. Did you see their faces?" I laugh and pointed towards a large walk-in closet that's no-where near filled up. She nodded and took her dress into the separate room, but still talked to me. She was out of sight, but I still tinkered with a part of my computer that I brought into my room.

"Yeah. It's fun to use it on outsiders, who've never heard it before. How long do you think it'll take before they understand?" I scoff and think about it. That was a complicated sentence, but still easy at the same time.

"Oh, I think Jason or someone else will get it first, then tell the slower-minded," I answer, and she comes out from the closet. She takes less time than I do. What can I say? I'm slow in the morning. I turn to her, and I nod.

She's wearing a sparkly light-pink dress that goes to her knees, same colored flats, same colored headband. A silvery sequenced jacket draped over her shoulders, and she had two silver necklaces hung around her neck. A light pink and silver feather was clipped into her medium-length golden hair, and silver sparkles dotted around her cheeks, making her amber eyes pop. I stand up and walk over, my inner fashionista activated. My friends come to me when they need help decorating something, or new outfits.

I circle around her, and she just stands still. She always comes to me for fashion advice, even though I don't like it that much. I took off the jacket and a necklace, and threw them on my bed. I got a baby wipe that I use for these situations and wipe off the sparkles around her eyes and hand her some light silver and light pink eye shadow.

"Here," I smile, and move out of the way of the full-body mirror. She squeals and attacks me with a hug. I laugh hesitantly and push her off. "Yo' welcome, Cassandra."

"Thankskies, Jade!" She smiled and went back into the closet to change back into her regular clothes. She came out in no time, and I was texting Ray.

"Hey, Cassie? Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask, and she comes up to me.

"Sure, Jadie," she replies, and walks out of my room. I don't mind that nickname, but I can't stand it when people I don't want to call me that call me that. I sigh and my phone buzzed, and Ray replied.

'Sure, and Cliff's gonna come. What're we having?'

I texted back quickly and ran out of my room. Alyssa and Adia were sitting in the living room with Cassandra, watching television. I noticed that all of the boys where quiet, except for occasional loud voice from their rooms. I narrow my eyes and go to Mitch's room, knocking on his door. I don't want to scare him like I did with Adam.

Mitch didn't come to the door, and I sighed. My green eyes rolled and I opened the door, walking into his room. I heard him, Jerome, Adam, and Quentin talking in the spare room. How could they all fit in that room? That'd be too tight of a fit. I came to the door and opened it.

"MITCH!" I yell, and he flips around in his chair, screaming.

"Oh my God, biggums," I he gasped and held his chest. I scoffed and leaned against the door frame. "You scurred me!"

"Yeah, and you're stuck in your room, doing nothing. Are you playing Minecraft? Oh, okay then. I won't make any ribs for you guys then. Have fun with your game!" I smile and wave, leaving the mini room and main room. I heard Jerome's voice, and a door fling open.

"NOO! I WANT SOME!" I grin as he burst into the living room, panting. The three girls in the living room look at him as Mitch came out too.

I break out into a fit of laughter as I heard Ray's car come down the gravel driveway. Cliff's motorcycle rumbled down after Ray, and I went to the porch to light the grill. Alyssa came into the kitchen and grabbed the packs of ribs. Adia grabbed a lot of corn, and a trash can. My mop-headed friend loves to shuck the corn, but every time she pulls a leaf off of the ear of corn, which she does it ONE AT A TIME, she says, screams, or yells the word-

"SHUCK! SHUCK! SUCK!" Adia yells and I scrape off the grime off of the old grill. Alyssa joins in with yelling, and Cassandra just laughs and continues to text on her phone. Cliff and Ray come onto the porch and Cliff grabs some ears of corn, laughing and saying 'shuck' along with Adia and Alyssa.

The guys came out, and were standing there awkwardly as they saw Ray cut open the packs of meat and put them in containers until the grill was ready, Alyssa was grabbing the spices, sauces, and some herbs for flavor, Cliff and Adia shucking corn, and me tending to the grill. I glance up to see them just stand there and scoff.

"You guys want something to do?" I ask, and they turn towards me. Adam and Jordan nodded, as if they were trying to get out of the awkwardness. "Okay, then six of you go move the two picnic tables that are underneath the porch out to the flat area. Watch for the mud ditches," I add as Adam, Mitch, Ty, Dakota, Ryan, and Jason walk off the porch and search for the picnic tables underneath the over-hanging deck.

"Anything for us to do?" Jordan asked, and I looked at the rest of the guys. I stop in my position, which was me squatting down behind the grill, trying to get the old ground-charcoal grill that my dad loved more than his propane one started.

"Yeah. Go pick-up sticks," I say simply, and Bashur laughs. I look up from the charcoal remains at the bottom of grill. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Wait, you're cereal?" Jerome asked, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Can't have dinner without some labor," I say, and Quentin glances at Alyssa, who was nodding her head.

"Do it before she makes you do the cat boxes," Alyssa says simply as she disappears into the house.

"You're not serious about the litter boxes, are you?" Bashur squeaked, and I laughed.

"Of course! Now, a storm came over the house a week ago, before we left for the party. Pick 'em up and place them in the fire pit," I say, pointing towards a blackened circle of grass surrounded in cement blocks. The four guys were looking around the yard, just now noticing the massive amount of sticks that were lying on the ground.

Jordan sighed and walked to the left, and began to pick up twigs. Bashur went to right, Quentin went behind the house, and Jerome went behind me. I stand up and dust my hands on my black jeans. I walk to the edge of the deck, watching the six guys place the second table. The porch door slammed behind me, and Alyssa walked to the grill, keeping an eye on it.

Everyone's pants legs were muddy, and their shoes had clumps of mud on them. While they were walking back, Ty, Adam, _and _Jason fell into separate holes of mud. I laugh and walk out to them, my arms crossed. I look down at the three stuck guys. The holes they fell into weren't of accident. I was filling them in when the storm came. I never got back to it.

Adam was clawing at the ground, trying to get up. Ty was nearly out, and Jason was in the deepest hole. He was looking at the walls of the ditch. It looked like he found a way up, and was out in a few seconds. Ty was out next, and Adam squealed like a pig again.

"HELP ME!" He screamed, and I held out my hand. He took it with both of his, and I pulled him out of the hole. "Thanks…" he panted, and I nodded.

"Go pick-up sticks now," I yawn and walk back to grill. I hear groans and receding footsteps. Crouching down beside the grill, I just noticed that Cassandra wasn't doing anything. "Cassie. Go and clean the dog poop." I say after a short pause. Her head whips towards me, a mask or fear on her face.

"Wha-what?" She stammered. I smiled and stood up, grabbing an old shovel and a wheelbarrow. "You're serious?"

"Yep," I grin, and she huffs at me, and I growl back.

"I still have no idea on how you do that, Jade," Cassandra sighed and grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow, hauling it to the farthest side of the house.

Thirty minutes later, we had a set table, delicious smelling food, a pile of sticks for a bonfire, hungry guys, and a very grumpy Cassandra. After everyone was seated, I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me, and I smiled.

"Thanks for coming over, all of you," I look at the guests, then to Alyssa and Adia, who looked some-what tired. "Save for you two. I have NO idea who you guys are…" I put on a poker face mixed with confusion, and the two girls' faces looked terrified. I quickly smiled, and they relaxed. "Dig in!" I yell, and Mitch and Jerome basically fling themselves at the ribs, and the guys laughed. The mashed potatoes were the closest to me, and I sneakily pulled the pot close to me and I put a heap onto my plate, and then put the pot on my lap.

"Hey, where's the mashed potatoes?" Ryan asked, and I said nothing, putting on a straight face. He was looking at everyone, like he could tell who took the potatoes. Quickly, I put the pot back, or more likely teleported it back. "Oh, never mind…" He said and reached for the potatoes.

My hand shot out and slapped his, and he pulled it back to his chest. I looked at him like I was going to terminate him.

"My potatoes," I growled lowly, and snatched the pot again. "No touchies! Touch, you die!" I hiss, and place the pot next to me on the bench. Everyone was laughing, but they took it seriously. Good. I straightened up and put the pot next to my plate. "Pass the ribs, please." Mitch passed the ribs ruefully, and I got a fairly-good cooked one. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem, biggums," Mitch replied, happy now that he had the rib plate back. Ray then looked up, like she recognized something that she hadn't seen before.

"BajanCanadian!" Ray screamed out of the blue, and everyone jumped, mostly Cliff, who was sitting right next to her. "HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS BEFORE? ALL OF YOU! SKYDOESMINECRAFT, DEADLOX, MINECRAFTUNIVERSE, ASFJEROME, BASHURVERSE, CAPTAINSPARKLEZ, XRPMX13, KERMITPLAYSMC, HUSKYMUDKIPZ! GAH! SO STUPID!" Ray was pacing now, and I stared at everyone. Besides Alyssa and me, everyone seemed shocked. Next, ADIA jumped up.

"I KILLED YOU, RYAN! IN THE SURVIVAL GAMES EARILER! AND YOU TOO, TY!" Adia screamed and fist-pumped to the sky.

"That was you? SilverShadow105?" Ryan asked, and Adia nodded. "Good game," he mused.

"Hey, mind explaining who the people that Ray named are?" Alyssa asked loudly, and the guys turned to her. Jordan nodded to Adam, he shrugged back.

"We're famous YouTubers. Minecraft YouTubers, to be exact, if you wish," Jordan explained. Oh… That explains a lot. I remember a few videos that I've seen Adia watch, and my curiosity took over, so I watched some with her.

"Oh, now I remember a few of your guys' videos," I say, and they all turned to me. "Hey, don't look shocked! Talk to that fangirl!" I pointed to Adia, who meekly smiled. "So… Since now that my computer's fixed and I got Minecraft downloaded, I suppose that I can play with you? And Adia? Even Alyssa, if she wants?" I ask, and they turned to each other, talking amongst themselves. "Or you can leave now. Take your choice." That quickened things up. Adam got up and smiled.

"OF COURSE!" I smiled, and Adia fell off the bench she was sitting on. "Just one thing," he added, and I rolled my eyes. Of course. "You gotta be in the vlogs we do!" My gaze flicked back to Adam after watching Adia crawl back onto her seat.

"Deal," I say simply, and I run to my room, grabbing a camera. "Shall we?" I pant as I get back to the group, holding up the camera and smiling.

**AN: Here you go! Now, I found out a few of the guys' last names (and two special people's Skype o3o) but I am not saying anything for privacy reasons. You go ahead and search them up, I don't care. I mean, this NOT (lie) obsessive fan found them… So, yeah. Have a good night er'ybody, and take care! (If you get that reference, I love you like a friend!)**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	11. Telling and Kin

**AN: NEW CHAPTER. I WASN'T KIDDING ABOUT THE SKYPE THING, GUYS. YOU'LL NEVER GET IT OUT OF ME! Also, I have a YouTube account, and two videos are up so far. Information is in my profile. YAY FOR CAPS LOCK!**

_-Adam's POV—_

As Jade unwillingly passed me her camera, Ty spoke up.

"Was there a reason why you made up pick-up the sticks, Jade?" His question made Jade turn around, and her green eyes sparkled.

"Yep, but I need to get the fire started," Jade said and gazed at the table. "WHO HAS DISH DUTY?" Her voice rang out across the yard and Adia sighed.

"I do, Jade," she murmured and began to collect the plates. Bash jumped up and began to help her, as with the fish and frog getting what was left of the dinner. The four worked together, and the table was cleared in no time. I set down Jade's camera on the deck and began to fold the table cloth with the help of Jordan. When we set it on the porch, we came back to get the tables and benches. I leaned down and picked up a bench and grunted.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIFT!" Ty yelled jokingly, and I turned in a circle, nearly hitting him with the bench. "NEVERMIND!" He leaned down and grabbed a bench himself, and we eventually got all of the benches and were placing the last table under the deck.

A rumble of a vehicle and a squeal from Jade made all of us go to the front yard. When I got there, Jade was hugging a girl that looked like she was her age, with slick long brown hair with a purple amethyst clip in her hair. Her face turned to me, and I saw her evergreen eyes. The eyes made me freeze and this feeling washed over me like when I met Dawn. I shook my head quickly, flinging away the thoughts of my ex-fiancé. Ty appeared behind me and whispered in my ear.

"OOH! ADAM'S GOT A CRUSH!" The whisper was loud, but not loud enough. I punch Ty in the chest and hurriedly look back to the new girl, who was staring at Jade and smiling. For a split-second, I saw a humanoid coyote standing there, next to what was at first a black cat, then a dark golden chestnut wolf, then a jade-green dragon with multiple colors swirling around the feet, nose, and tail, a winged horse then came next, first black with silver sparkles under the opened wings, then a silver-white coat gleamed. What came next scared me to my knees.

It was Jade, standing there, staring at me, her eyes glowing white, but at the same time, they were dull as they dimly glowed at me. While I stared at the eyes, dull, tired, jade-green eyes filled the once-white eyes. Jade looked tired and worn to the bone, more dead than I could ever imagine. Bruises marked her pale skin and a little dribble of blood ran down from her cheek. A tear leaked from her right eye, and silently, she spoke.

"This is what I might be because of how I am. Make sure I do not end up this way, or Adam, we all will lose faith and the Soulless will take charge and work us to death, just because they think it is fun. Please, help me! Help us all!" Her voice rose at the end and a man- or was it a man? - appeared, eye glowing like Jade's.

"Adam!" A voice screamed in my ear, and I saw that I was looking at the ground where Jade and the other girl stood, kneeling on both knees. "Dude, are you okay?" The voice asked again, and I turned my head to see Jerome, Jason, Mitch, and Ty looking at me.

I quickly got to my feet and feebly wiped at my wet knees. I cleared my throat and turned to them, fearing I might see what I saw moments ago.

"Yeah, fine," my voice cracked, and I quickly coughed. Jerome gave an uncertain face, as with the others, but took the lie. Jerome's face turned as Jade called to them from her place at the fire pit. She was standing on a cinder block that appeared to be behind the orange flames.

"YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?" I nodded, and began to walk down to the bonfire when I remembered the camera.

"GOTTA GET THE CAMERA!" I yelled quickly and dashed behind the house, and crashed into someone walking from up the hill. I look up to see the new girl with the evergreen eyes, and she smiled.

_-Jade's POV—_

I watch as Adam goes around the corner, his face still pale from something. When my friend May came over, he just dropped to his knees and was staring at us, face pale in fear and shock. I lead May down to the fire pit and told her to sit down, but she said she wanted to the backyard after she went to the bathroom. I said okay, and she walked up to the porch and into the house.

I glanced down at my phone, waiting for a reply from a text I sent to my sister. Just then, it vibrated, and in fear, I dropped it nearly in the fire. I quickly reached out a snatched it, and an ember flicked onto my skin. Forgetting the phone, I stare at the orange flicker on my arm, surprised at how it didn't hurt. I guess I'm fire-proof, but not like I can walk through a wall of it without it hurting. A voice called me from my thoughts as Ray stared at me in fear.

"Jade! There's fire on you!" She called, and I nodded.

"Yeah, so? I doesn't hurt," I say nonchalantly, and then remembered that Ray and Cliff didn't know that I am a magyykk. I quickly picked up the dying ember and placed it in my palm, and a flash of heat spread through my sensitive palm, but faded to a nagging itch. "Ray, Cliffy, I got to tell you something. I'm descended from years and years of people called magyykks, and I, as far as I know, am the only one left. I recently got in contact with my sister," I choked back tears at the thought of my younger sister, "and I'm suspecting that she's one too, but I don't know yet. We magyykks have powers, ranging from reading others with a glance to invisibility to telepathy. I have been studying for years, and I have perfected many spells, as which I'll show later. But now, I have to show you something, Ray. Cliff, you can tell her too." My gaze flitted to Cliff, and she hung her head in understanding. "Come with me," I lead to my old spot in which where I used to write stories there.

It was an old apple tree, nearly dead. It had holes and tunnels, in which I suspect leading elsewhere through the woods. The branches first shot out from the base of the truck then upwards and down into a curtain of leaves in the summer. I pushed through the green wall and pointed to a sturdy outward-growing branch and Ray sat on it, eyes glistening with fear and curiosity. I nodded to Cliff, and she walked off to the right, and I immediately heard the sound of sifting brown leaves left over from winter.

I sighed, and quickly shifted into my regularly used form and padded softly back to Ray.

"Come on, Cliff," I call softly when I noticed her in the background, watching me stand next to Ray. A tall grey cat walks out on its hind legs and nodded to Ray.

"Uh…" Ray stared at the both of us, leaning back. "Well. This does shine some light on some questions I had, but I can't believe it, and I can't believe that you're able to do magic and stuff, Jade." Her brown eyes connected with my green ones, and I took a deep breath.

"Well, what do you want to see me do?" I asked, and Ray's eyes went distant as she was thinking of something.

"Hmm, why not you go up to the guys and be one of them out of your choice, and each time they blink, you're another?" She asked, and I turned to Cliff, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah! That'd be so cool!" She yowled, and Ray looked startled. She and I realized she didn't understand, so Cliff repeated it in human speech this time. We then took off after Cliff and I returned… normal. The guys were sitting around the fire pit and I saw Jerome looking for me. My chest heated up a bit, and then I shook the feeling away as I remembered the task Ray gave me.

"Ray, if the guys ask where I'm at, tell them I'm getting stuff for the fire, okay?" I asked, and she skeptically nodded. The two went on, and I quickly was a clone of Bashur. I sat next to him, and luckily, he was on a bench.

"OH, WHAT THE BALLS?" He screamed and fell of the seat. I quickly mimicked him and fell off the way he did, then Ray yelled:

"MITCH, TIME!"

That seemed to rile Mitch up, and he took a deep breath, and then laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, Mitch. What's the time?" I asked in Bash's voice, and Mitch totally blew up.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" All at once everyone except for me, Ray, and Cliff, blinked, and there was a second Mitch there, copying the other's moves and voice like he was basically being mirrored, in which he was actually being mirrored. Mitch turned to me with a look of confusion, and I looked at him the same way.

"What? How…?" He and I asked, and yet again, everyone but the three of us blinked, and I was now Jerome, and was standing next to him like I teleported there.

"GAH!" He and I jumped back at the same time, and his brown eyes twinkled. "What? How? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! WHERE'S JADE? SHE'S THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO DO THIS!"

"YEAH!" Bash and Mitch yelled at the same time, and Ray spoke up.

"She's getting stuff for the fire, guys. It'll take a little TIME," she put emphasis on the last word and glanced at Mitch, who was clenching his hands into fists. Jerome was still looking at me, and I stared back. I'm pretty sure my eyes went back to jade-green for a second when his eyes opened wide. I grinned and relaxed.

I quickly was back into myself, and looked at the guys, amused. I neatly walked over to Ray and sat in the chair next to her.

"Did that convince you, Ray?" I asked, and she nodded, laughing. My phone then buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket. I gasped at the screen and ran from the bright, warm fire into the cold, dark shadows of the tree line, putting the device up to my ear.

"Kahli!" I cry out into the speakers and a voice cries back.

"Jade! I missed you!" It was my sister, Kahli Night. She's been living with our aunt in Arizona since she was four and I was five, and I've missed her so much that if anyone mentioned her, I would break down.

"Kahli, you have no idea," I laugh, and ask the nagging question that was always in my mind. "Where are you? I mean, after Aunt Patty died." She sighed, but I could sense a smile on her lips.

"Coming home, Jade. I'm coming home," Kahli whispered into the phone, and tears leaked down my cheeks in joy.

"Well, hurry up, you butt-nugget," I sniff, and she laughs softly.

"Still your favorite word, huh?" I smiled and laughed softly as well.

"Nothing will replace it."

"Well, that's good. See you soon, Jade," Kahli said and hung up. I turned off my phone and placed in back in my back pocket and walked back to the flickering light of the orange fire. I sat next to Ray again and wiped my cheeks all the while a subtle smile was lying across my pale face. The guys noticed and Jerome wearily spoke up from across the flames.

"A-are you okay, Jade?" His voice was nearly swallowed up by the hiss and crackles of the bonfire, and I steadily looked through the flames and into his eyes, my smile growing bigger.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I say slyly and stand up, keeping my sister to the side of my mind. I made my way to my cinder block and stood close to the fire on top of the heavy cement block. "So, you guys want to see my magic trick now?" I asked, and winked at Adam. He got the camera ready and gave me a thumbs-up to signal he was ready. I smiled and got ready. I put my arms to the side.

"Have you guys ever wondered what the night actually looks like?" I ask, and the guys murmured to each other when the turned back to me. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, I suggest you guys don't do this at home…" I warn and swept my arms through the fire and my pale arms were immediately engulfed in flames, then went to my hands, then disappeared, making the once-black sky lighten into a deep blue, stars sparkling silver, blue, red, and occasionally yellow. Everyone was looking up, and I felt deep pride flood my veins as the stars glittered in my green gaze.

I looked back down and saw everyone staring intently back at the night sky. Without warning, my hands lit up again and my arms were engulfed. I bent down and the charring wood was set alight. Everyone was now looking back down at the fire and me. I grinned and I glanced at Adam, who had this look on his face that clearly said 'now how the hell am I going to call that a hoax?' The camera's red light was still blinking, and I spoke up.

"Certified magician here, folks," Adam looked a little bit relieved but was still skeptical.

"Wow, Jade," a new voice spoke up, and I looked around and spotted a dark figure leaning against a tree far enough away from the fire to stay hidden. I recognized who it was and I shot a look at Adam saying to stop the camera and he fumbled to stop the recording, then looked up at me and nodded.

I moved past Jordan, Ryan, Jerome, and Mitch and walked up to the dark profile and suddenly threw my arms around the person, crying in delight.

"Kahli!" Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt Kahli wiping her own tears on my shoulders, but I didn't care. "You're home," I whispered and broke away from the hug. She smiled and I walked to back to the fire pit, where everyone was watching us, most standing around and whispering to the one next to them.

Now in the light, I can see her glasses gleam and her dark red and brown shimmer in the flickering tongues of fire. She's grown up too much since the last time I saw her.

"Guys," I smile, tears now stopped, but one ran down my cheek. "This is my sister, Kahli."

**AN: HAHA, CLIFFY! So sorry, but it felt like it needed to end right here. ;A; So sorry, yet again, but I have a thing to announce. (Prepare your eyes.)**

**I HAVE A POLL UP, AND I WANT TO START ON A NEW STORY, BUT I'M STUCK! THAT'S WHY I STARTED A POLL! THING IS, I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A TEEENY TINY CRUSH ON ASFJEROME (lie, and call me weird. I'm used to it. ^^) BUT I'M A LOT LIKE SKYDOESMINECRAFT, AND I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM, DEADLOX, AND OR TRUEMU. I NEED HELP. (I know, I'm pathetic. XD)**

**ANYWAYS, QUESTION o' the DAY, WELL MORE LIKE RIDDLE TODAY:**

**This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down.**

**THERE WE GO! I LIKE CAPS, GUYS! Anyways,**

**Read and Review,**

**Drizzle**


End file.
